Gracias a un beso descubri que te amaba
by Navleu
Summary: Cuarto Capítulo, al fin...POV de Sirius, como llego a Hogwarts y conocio a sus amigos. Siente algo por James, pero será amor, o será que esta enamorado de otra persona?.. Remus L x Sirius Black..
1. El principio de todo

GRACIAS A UN BESO DESCUBRI QUE TE AMABA  
  
Bien, soy Navleu y supongo que no me conocen, pues solo he escrito fanfics shonen ai de Gundam Wing, así que soy primeriza en escribir fanfics yaoi o  
slash de Harry Potter...  
  
Ya estan advertidas (os) sobre el genero, así que si no les agrada  
abstengase de leerlo porfavor, si no yo no me hago responsable de nada.  
  
No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, no lo hago con  
fin de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.  
  
Espero les guste.  
  
EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~^^~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE  
  
1.- El principio de todo  
  
Los días corren, los años han pasado y sigo pensando en ti... como en un día fuiste mi ilusión, mi primera ilusión, y en el desengaño crei que la unica y ultima que tendría, pero ahora ya no pienso en ti de la manera en que lo hice alguna vez.  
  
Mi mejor amigo, el que me comprendia a la perfección, al que veneraba y me apoyaba, creo que nunca encontraría a una persona a la que quisiera tanto como te llegue a querer a ti, y con la que congeniara a la perfección como lo hize contigo; mis pensamientos, mi amor, mi devoción eran todo para esa persona tan especial que eras tu.. o al menos eso creí durante un tiempo, un largo tiempo en realidad.  
  
En esa lejana epoca, todo era perfecto en el mundo cuando estaba contigo, a excepción de que tu no estabas enterado de mis sentimientos, y por las circunstancias del destino no los corresponderias.. tal vez eso fue lo mejor.  
  
Aun recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer mismo, pero en realidad paso hace algunas decadas..  
  
...  
  
Era el primer dia en que iria a Hogwarts, desde hace mucho ansiaba llegar ahi, estar parado en la estación King's Cross, justo del otro lado de la estación 9 3/4, observando la locomotora escarlata, que me llevaria lejos de todo, ahora mismo admiraba todo aquello que ansiaba, mientras que una felicidad me embargaba.  
  
Al fin... al fin me seria arrebatado el tormento que sufria desde hace años, haberme criado en una familia totalmente ajena a lo que era una familia amorosa, y que estaban alejados de mis pensamientos, no podia creer que aunque los tuviera cerca en cuerpo, nuestras mentes estuvieran a millones de km de distancia.. Me vino a la mente un recuerdo oscuro, el más triste de mi niñez...  
  
Tenia ocho años mas o menos, ya no le doy importancia en realidad a mi edad... sali fuera de la casa, porque estaba muy aburrido, despues de todo era facil escabullirme sin que se dieran cuenta, pasee por algunas calles y vi un acto horrendo, unos niños muggles estaban golpeando a un perro grande y negro, un ser indefenso, el pobre perro solo ahuyaba pero no se movia, de repente senti una furia recorriendo mi cuerpo ante tal acto de vileza y sin proponermelo en verdad cause que los palos con los que estaban golpeando al animal se les regresaran y los golpearan fuertemente, si, sabia que habia sido yo, despues de todo yo provenia de una familia de magos, y era completamente normal que a veces se me escapara hacer algun acto magico; los niños corrieron y dejaron al perro que se levanto como pudo y empezo a tambalearse hasta volver a caer, enseguida fui a socorrerlo y al verlo de cerca me parecio el perro mas lindo que viera jamas, ¿como pude? aun me lo pregunto, pero lo cargue y lo lleve hasta la casa, lo oculte y lo cuide hasta que sus heridas sanaron casi por completo, pero aun seguia debil, parecia tener muchos años encima, pues era de un tamaño considerable, aunque a pesar de su apariencia temeraria era muy dulce, opte por ponerle un nombre y lo llame Bolwair, me encariñe mucho con él y no podia concebir estar lejos de él, era mi salvavidas en esa marea de caos que era mi existencia.  
  
Pero a la familia Black no podia ocultarsele nada durante mucho tiempo, y fue mi hermano quien descubrio a Bolwair, se lo dijo a mis padres, y ante mi renuencia de separarme de él, se enfadaron de enterarse que tenian a un hijo noble y lloron, asi fue como me calificaron, en cuanto a Bolwair, lo sacaron de la casa y lo fueron a dejar a un lugar cercano, lo que me facilito mucho volver a encontrarlo, pero de nuevo me descubrieron y optaron por matarlo, no creo que en toda mi vida hubiera llorado o iba a llorar tanto como en aquella ocasión; mi padre lo mato, con un hechizo ni siquiera se cuál, pero se que mis lagrimas escurrian por mi rostro mientras veia como el cuerpo de el que hasta ese momento era mi unica compañia grata se quedaba inmovil, mi madre me regañaba y decia que no podia creer que su hijo Sirius Black se hubiera encariñado con una criatura pestilente y que no me beneficiaba en nada, me advirtio que no llevara más criaturas desagradables a la casa o si no pasaría lo mismo, mi hermano estaba feliz de observar lo que me sucedia, se burlo de mi durante meses, era igual que mis padres, su alma era igual de tosca y oscura, nunca logre llevarme bien con él, no pareciamos hermanos, yo parecia un niño adoptado; lejano a lo que esperaban de mi, mientras que mi hermano era la persona mas adorada por ellos, cubria todas sus expectativas sobre lo que era ser un verdadero y honorable Black...  
  
Era precisamente por eso que mis padres no me habian acompañado a la estación, ni siquiera se habian despedido de mi de la forma correcta, solo me habian dicho un "ojala la escuela te haga un Black respetable, aunque ya estan perdidas las esperanzas". Realmente no esperaba que me acompañaran, me sentia feliz de estar solo sin tener que escuchar sus reproches.  
  
Pensaba en esto, cuando me sobresalte al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro, extrañamente una mano generosa, levante el rostro para observar a la persona que me habia tocado y me relaje y senti una extraña sensación de paz al ver que se trataba de un rostro bondadoso que me sonreia en esos momentos.  
  
-¡Vamos muchacho!, esta a punto de partir el tren, sube, o te dejara; no creo que quieras quedarte aqui, ¿cierto?- pregunto el señor mientras me jalaba ligeramente hacia la puerta del tren, yo simplemente me deje llevar, subio mis cosas mientras un niño estaba observando la escena, ya subido en el tren y me miraba con lo que parecia mucho interes.  
  
-Eh! ¡gracias!- solo atine a decir ante el acto de amabilidad que me habia brindado, al instante el señor volvio a sonreir y volteo a ver al niño que estaba a mi lado, pero enseguida me volteo a ver.  
  
-Vas a el primer curso, no es cierto- me pregunto sin borrar aun su sonrisa, en cuanto asenti con un hilo de voz, ensancho su sonrisa y dirigio su vista por un instante a el niño con el cabello un tanto despeinado, lo que le daba un poco mas de atractivo aparte de lo natural, y que usaba gafas, y enseguida dirigio su vista de vuelta a mi con el acompañamiento de la del niño, esperando mi respuesta.  
  
-Así es- conteste más seguro, por alguna razón queria que ese niño me viera con admiración.  
  
-Tambien para James es el primer año- agrego mirandonos alternadamente - tal vez puedan llevarse bien- en ese instante sono el silbato del tren, y la señora que habia estado atras de él todo el tiempo, y que al parecer era su esposa se adelanto y abrazo a James, pude ver como el niño se sonrojaba ligeramente, al darse cuenta de que yo veia detenidamente la escena.. El señor tambien lo abrazo, y se despidieron..  
  
-Cuidense muchachos- dijo el padre de James antes de que cerraran las puertas del tren... Enseguida empezo a avanzar y solo pude distinguir dos siluetas lejanas que alzaban las manos en señal de despedida, cuando se perdieron en la lejania pude ver como avanzaba James alejandose de la puerta y encaminandose al pasillo, me quede observandolo, aun con el baul frente a mi, él dio la vuelta y lo perdi de vista, baje la vista empezandome a preguntar como era que iba a cargar el baúl y la jaula de mi lechuza yo solo hasta uno de los compartimientos vacios sin tardarme horas y causarme una lesión.. Jaja, una lesión, pense, eso sonaba tan improbable como que mis padres me desearan un buen curso en Hogwarts, despues de todo era fuerte, y aunque mi apariencia no lo aparentaba mucho, podia arrastrar el baul con todo y jaula hasta un lugar agradable.  
  
-No vienes??- escuche una voz con cierto tono alegre, alze la vista y me encontre admirando dos ojos cafes tras unas gafas circulares, al parecer el chico habia regresado al no verme seguirlo.  
  
-Si- conteste energico, arrastre de un lado el baúl, y con la otra mano sujete la jaula, James solo me observo divertido, ante esa mirada no pude evitar decir algo irónico. - Es muy ligero, no necesito ayuda, eh!- James se acercó y sujeto el otro lado del baúl.  
  
-Vamos, no seas tan orgulloso, te ayudare- me sonrio un tanto burlonamente y cargamos el baúl sin tanto esfuerzo. Rapidamente llegamos a un compartimiento casi al final del tren, en el que acomode mis cosas mientras James me observaba interesado.  
  
-Que?- pregunte tratando de desviar su intesa mirada de mi, al mismo tiempo que me sentaba frente a él.  
  
-Nada, es sólo que te ves un tanto.... despeinado- rei ante su comentario, pues de los dos, el más despeinado era él, mi cabello era un poco largo y un pequeño mechon caia desinteresadamente sobre mi rostro, pero el de él era más corto y muy desarreglado  
  
-Me pregunto donde hay un espejo?- pregunte con cierta burla, que el no noto enseguida  
  
-Un espejo?, para que quieres un espejo- me contesto, en su rostro podia verse la confusion  
  
-Pues, porque es claro que cuando dijiste eso te estabas viendo a ti mismo- los dos reimos ante mi comentario y nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, despues volvimos a reir y los dos supimos que a partir de ese momento seriamos inseparables, a menos claro que fueramos separados por el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-Soy James Potter- se acerco y me extendio la mano y pude ver más claramente sus ojos tras las gafas, una imagen que no podria borrar jamás de mi cabeza, mientras duro la escuela  
  
-Yo soy Sirius Black, mucho gusto-  
  
-Si, mucho gusto, y.. cuentame Black, ¿tienes algun hermano que vaya a Hogwarts?- me pregunto con desinteres, no me gusto mucho que utilizara mi apellido para llamarme, así que le conteste un poco enfadado  
  
-Dime Sirius, ¿quieres?-  
  
-Bien, bien Sirius, y entonces ¿tienes a .....- dijo más interesado  
  
-No, no tengo ningun hermano en Hogwarts- respondi al adivinar que iba a repetirme la pregunta  
  
-Entonces eres hijo unico?-  
  
-No, pero me gustaria- no me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho hasta que vi como surgia en la cara de James un claro gesto de interrogación  
  
-¿Porque? -  
  
-Por nada- me apresure a contestar, no iba a permitir que se formara una idea erronea de mi, debido a mi familia, despues de todo a él sus padres parecian quererlo mucho, y habian sido muy amables conmigo, bueno su padre en realidad...  
  
-Eres algo raro-  
  
-Mm, no creo que puedas decirme eso, eres un recien conocido, y no sabes de mis actitudes y...-  
  
-Bueno, aunque nos acabemos de conocer ya me di cuenta de que eres un poco sarcastico- contesto alzando una ceja  
  
-Ves!, no me conoces lo suficiente-  
  
-Pero ...- iba a decir cuando lo interrumpi  
  
-No soy un poco sarcastico, soy totalmente sarcastico, bueno en realidad cuando conviene- ambos reimos de nuevo y hablamos de nimiedades, cuando llego una joven bruja empujando un carrito con un monton de dulces, enseguida nos levantamos para comprar algo delicioso, rapidamente saque la cantidad necesaria para comprar unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, pues tenia una gran coleccion de tarjetas, y solo me faltaban unas cuantas, que por más que abriera decenas de paquetes no lograba hallar, tal vez esa ocasión fuera un momento de suerte y lograra encontrarlas, pero me desilusione tras terminar de abrir todas y encontrarme con los mismos personajes de siempre, tratando de animarme mordi una de las ranas y levante la vista, vi que James parecia estar muy divertido por algo.  
  
-Que te pasa?- pregunte dudoso  
  
-Nada- se veia que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse serio  
  
-Te estás burlando de mi?-  
  
-No.o- contesto mientras se ponia rojo y se tapaba la boca con las manos  
  
-¡Creo que te estas burlando de mi!-sentencie mientras me arrojaba a hacerle cosquillas, James estaba desprevenido, así que no pudo evitar ser tumbado al piso y que me subiera en el y le empezará a picar las costillas, empezó a reir como loco, y yo tambien al sentir en mis oidos su risa contagiosa.  
  
En eso escuchamos como se deslizaba la puerta del compartimiento... solo atinaron a quedarse estaticos y así los encontro el chico que habia abierto la puerta, de maravillosos ojos dorados, cabello castaño con mechones plateados que caian sobre su frente, su cabello alcanzaba a ser atado en una pequeña coleta detras de su nuca, era esbelto y de estatura regular para su edad, alcanzo a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se sonrojo repentinamente al observar mejor la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, el chico de ojos azules y cabellos castaños que habia visto por un segundo en el anden, estaba digamos.. montado encima del otro chico de ojos cafes y gafas circulares, y tenia sus manos metidas debajo del sueter que cubria el cuerpo del de gafas.  
  
Se quedaron inmoviles los tres por lo que parecio eternos minutos, hasta que una chica de largos cabellos lacios y rojizos llego despreocupadamente interrumpiendo la escena.  
  
-Me han dicho que...!- dijo pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la escena inmovil que estaba en el suelo, abrio los ojos enormidad y se llevo una mano a la boca  
  
-Revoltosos!- solo alcanzo a decir mientras que se daba la vuelta para irse indignada  
  
Despertamos rapidamente del trance y me levante de James, a la vez que veia como el chico de ojos dorados nos seguia observando con algo de sorpresa  
  
-Que le pasa a esa chica?- solo dijo James, mientras que yo observaba mejor al chico parado en la puerta  
  
-Tu eres???- dije curiosamente  
  
-Oh, ehhh, soy.. soy..-  
  
-Sabes tu nombre?- le pregunte, rei junto con James, ese chico se sonrojo a más no poder  
  
-Remus J. Lupin- dijo decididamente mientras me miraba con curiosidad esperando sin duda alguna que me presentara.  
  
Mientras afuera el paisaje se iba hacieno más agreste e iba oscureciendo más y más..  
  
-Yo soy Sirius Black, y él es James Potter- señale a mi amigo  
  
-Mucho gusto!!- contesto efusivamente y nos extendio la mano  
  
-Creo que viniste aquí por algo no?-  
  
Te pusiste nervioso, eso era obvio porque empezaste a jugar con tus pulgares.  
  
-Nada, nada- obviamente estabas mintiendo  
  
-Eso no es...-  
  
-Vamos Sirius, no seas tan descortes, invitalo a pasar- intervino James  
  
-Gracias!!- contesto Remus  
  
-Quieres una rana de chocolate?, Sirius solo vio las tarjetas pero no se comio ninguna-  
  
Remus vio la rana que le extendia James con algo de recelo, James lo noto por supuesto  
  
-No te preocupes no le echo baba- Remus rio ante el comentario y yo me senti algo ofendido  
  
-Oye, ni que tuviera rabia- los dos rieron y yo solo me limite a lanzarles una mirada asesina  
  
-Pues te falta poco- contesto James  
  
-Jejeje, no le encuentro la gracia-  
  
-Chicos, creo que es hora de cambiarse de ropa no?- dijo Remus, mientras nos observaba, el ya llevaba puesta la tunica negra, le quedaba a la perfeccion y se veia atractivo.. que digo yo Atractivo, a un chico, vaya debo estar delirando, pense en esos momentos, y reemplaze esos sentimientos turbios con un pensamiento calido.. mis primeros dos amigos, ese seria el inicio de una amistad duradera...  
  
Continuara..........  
EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~^^~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE~~EE  
  
N \ A:  
  
Bien, bien espero que les haya gustado, como dije arriba es la primera vez que escribo de Harry Potter, desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de escribir un  
fic de mi pareja preferida, pero me decidi despues de leer una historia  
llamada "To the moon and Back " de Cho Chang con los adorables Remus y  
Sirius... Esta historia pues da la pinta de ser JamesxSirius pero no no no no no, no  
se dejen llevar por las apariencias de los primeros capítulos, si leen atentamente se daran cuenta de que Sirius habla de sus sentimientos hacia  
James, como en pasado, así que saquen las conclusiones necesarias....  
  
Este fic es un POV de Sirius...  
  
Me gustaria saber que les parecio, me pueden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, reclamo, sugerencia, dudas, tomatazos, o lo que sea a:   
  
Gracias por su atención!! 


	2. Verdaderas amistades

GRACIAS A UN BESO DESCUBRI QUE TE AMABA  
  
Bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic, les recuerdo que es shonen  
ai o yaoi como prefieran llamarlo, por lo tanto si no les gusta este genero, mejor abstenganse de leerlo, yo no me hago responsable de posible  
traumas futuros, jajaja...  
  
No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, no lo hago con  
fin de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.  
  
¡¡Bueno ahora a leer.....!!  
  
€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~^^~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€  
  
2.- Verdaderas amistades  
  
-Oh, ahí viene ese chico Snape, esta vez me las pagará- me ocultaba detrás de una estatua, hace dos semanas que estaba en el castillo y ya me sentia como pez en el agua.  
  
James y yo ya habiamos hecho una cantidad de cosas como travesuras y cosas asi...  
  
-bah, ni que fuera para tanto el que sin querer James le haya echado una rana muerta en su comida, fue solo un accidente-  
  
Pero ese chico de cabello grasiento llamado Severus Snape que al igual que nosotros estaba en el primer curso pero en Slytherin se la habia tomado muy en serio y nos habia tratado de lanzar un maleficio en cuanto salimos del comedor, que tal si hubiera dado en nosotros y nos hubiera convertido en cosas horrendas o algo peor, que le hizo pensar que habiamos sido nosotros, bueno si habiamos sido nosotros, en realidad solo James, pero repito, fue solo un accidente; pero a partir de ese pequeño accidente el se habia tomado las veces que nos encontraba como una guerra, claro esta si no habia un profesor o prefecto cerca, pero después de todo no eramos tan malos en la magia y podiamos rechazar sus maldiciones, o en su defecto echarnos a correr para que no nos alcanzara.  
  
Mire a la izquierda hacia el lado opuesto del corredor y vi venir a ese chico Remus, él, al igual que James y yo, habia quedado en Gryffindor, pero no se portaba como si compartieramos el cuarto, en realidad parecía que nos ignoraba amablemente. Aun cuando se había comportado tan bien con nosotros en el expresso, en cuanto llegamos a la estación se fue por otro lado y no lo volvi a ver hasta la cena de bienvenida cuando me sorprendi de verlo sentado en nuestra misma mesa. Fue el primero en dormirse cuando llegamos al cuarto y el primero en irse a clases, todo el tiempo restante cuando veia que planeabamos hacer algo diferente a estudiar se desaparecia y no volvia a la sala común hasta despues de unas horas con una gran cantidad de libros en los brazos.  
  
Tambien ese otro chico que era nuestro compañero Peter Pettigrew era callado, pero a diferencia de Remus él nos seguia a todas partes, así que habiamos terminado adoptandolo, solo eramos nosotros cuatro en el cuarto y eso era perfecto pues un quinto tal vez fuera un chismoso que nos acusaria a cada rato, bueno es poco probable pero nunca se sabe. Interrumpi mis pensamientos al ver que casi frente a donde me encontraba oculto se detenian Remus y Snape, el chico de grasiento pelo lo miro con superioridad y vi como "accidentalmente" chocaba con Remus logrando que se cayeran todos los libros que traia en las manos, y seguia andando sin prestar la menor atencion a lo que habia ocasionado.  
  
Senti la sangre hervir y sali de mi escondite, no me detuve a pensar si me sentia así por olvidar hacerle la travesura que tenia pensada a Snape o por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
-Snape, rata grasienta, ni siquiera te han enseñado modales- grite mientras me paraba junto a Remus que se habia incado para recoger sus libros y se detenia un momento a observarme, Snape volteo y me sonrio desagradablemente, iba a encaminarme a él cuando escuche una voz femenina detrás de mi.  
  
-Espero que no se esten peleando señores Black y Snape- voltee para encontrarme con la profesora Mcgonagall, una maestra de mediana edad y que impartia transformaciones. -O tendre que imponerles un castigo-  
  
-No profesora- conteste con una voz amable, aunque no queria ser amable con nadie en esos momentos  
  
-Bien, señor Black, Lupin y Snape, regresen a sus salas comunes- contesto, se dio media vuelta y su figura se perdio detrás de una esquina. Cuando voltee de nuevo a ver a donde estaba Snape este ya se habia ido.  
  
-Cobarde- atine a decir, iba a seguirlo, cuando vi de nuevo a Remus que aún recogia sus libros del suelo, bueno tal vez solo seria amable con él por ese día.  
  
Me agache para ayudarlo a recoger sus libros, que en verdad eran bastantes, me pregunte como era que podia cargar tantos libros él sólo, no se veian nada ligeros y al apilarlos pude sentir que en realidad si eran muy pesados. ¿Que tanto estudiaba ese chico?, ni que estuvieramos cerca de examenes, es mas, no teniamos tareas pendientes.  
  
-¡Gracias!- escuche de una voz familiar que me saco de mis meditaciones, y al voltear a ver al chico de cabellos castaños, me quede embelesado, ejem eh .. fascinado, emm, me senti extraño de que me brindará una sonrisa luminosa y encantadora solo por haberle ayudado a levantar sus libros, bah, solo era una sonrisa, no era para tanto, muchas chicas me dirigian sonrisas coquetas, aunque ninguna me habia hecho sentir así.  
  
-Si, ese Snape es un....-  
  
-Creo que no se fijo por donde iba, pero no fue a propósito- murmuro con un tono que me parecio radiante, lo que me extraño mucho, ¿porque ahora se mostraba tan amable, cuando antes era tan esquivo?.  
  
-No has tratado a Snape es un bobo....- iba a continuar pero puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me volvio a sonreir, más ampliamente.  
  
-No se porque no te cae bien!- me dijo con tal inocencia que pense que no debia de haber en el mundo un chico más adorable que él, un momento ¿adorable?, él, le estaba diciendo adorable a un chico, uff realmente no hacer travesuras por algunas horas me afectaba el cerebro, trate de pensar en otra cosa.  
  
-¿Oye estás bien?, esa herida de ahí se ve muy mal- le dije para cambiar el tema, no queria perder el control frente a ese chico que parecia tan frágil, y en verdad esa herida que tenia en el cuello se veia mal, aunque no parecia estar abierta, más bien creo que era una cicatriz, Remus me lo confirmo.  
  
-Eh, si; es solo una vieja cicatriz- se acomodo bien la camisa que habia estado un poco floja para lograr ocultar la cicatriz a la vez que se volvia a poner todos los libros en los brazos y se ponia de pie, note que hacia un esfuerzo para sostenerlos todos, así que pense que un segundo acto de amabilidad en el día no me haria daño.  
  
-Dejame ayudarte- vaya creo que en realidad si me afecta no hacer travesuras, pensé mientras tomaba de sus brazos varios libros, dejandole a él solo unos cuantos. Oh, no otra vez esa sonrisa, tendría que ignorarla, dirigi mi vista hacia el frente y empeze a caminar pero enseguida note que Remus se había quedado atrás. -Vamos!- le dije, mientras me alcanzaba.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo!- me dijo apenas con un susurro, pero que alcanze a oir perfectamente.  
  
Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, ya casi ibamos a llegar a la sala común y aun no habiamos hablado de nada, bueno tenia que decir algo...  
  
-Si sigues cargando todos esos libros, desarrollaras muy bien los musculos- los dos reimos ante mi comentario y por segunda vez en dos semanas pude escuchar la risa más angelical del mundo.  
  
Trate de desviar mi atención a otra cosa que no fuera su mirada que sentia sobre mi, así que la dirigi a los libros que me habia ofrecido a cargar, uno decia en la portada: "Criaturas oscuras: que son y como hay que matarlas"; eche un rapido vistazo a uno de los libros que el iba cargando y vi que tambien era de Criaturas oscuras, se llamaba: "Caracteristicas de distintas criaturas magicas malignas".  
  
¿Por que un chico de primero se interesaría por esas cosas?, en primer año no teniamos nada de eso, ¿Por que preocuparse por conocer todo eso?, no me quedaría con la duda, ya solo quedaba un pasillo por recorrer para llegar a la sala y allí seguramente se sumiria en su lectura y ya no podria preguntarle.  
  
-¿Por que lees todos estos libros?, son de criaturas oscuras, acaso eres un aficionado a ellas o algo así- pregunte con mucha duda impresa en mi voz. Senti como me quitaba todos los libros que tenia en las manos y se iba apresuradamente rumbo a la señora gorda, volteo y me dijo con solo un rastro de su sonrisa anterior.  
  
-¡Muchas Gracias!- fue singular su comportamiento, pero no me quedaría con la incertidumbre, avanze unos pasos cuando atravese del retrato vi salir a James y dirigirse a Remus con un gentil saludo, él le contesto igual pero no detuvo su andar apresurado y se perdio detrás del retrato, mientras que James me observaba con lo que parecia algo de enfado.  
  
-Sirius, ¿dónde estuviste?, se supone que estariamos planeando el contraataque para Snape- me dijo mientras llegaba hasta donde me habia quedado parado.  
  
-No James, que mala memoria tienes, se supone que iriamos a escondernos junto a la bruja tuerta para así poder atrapar a Snape mientras caminaba por el pasillo de siempre, el que lo lleva a la biblioteca-  
  
-No Sirius, pero bueno aún tenemos tiempo, vamos- Caminamos al retrato y James dijo la contraseña -potcangei-  
  
-Aun me sorprende que Snape sepa leer- comente mientras revisaba disimuladamente la sala en busca de Remus, lo divise sentado junto a la chimenea con un monton de libros a su alrededor. James rio por mi comentario y me señalo unas sillas que estaban cerca de la que ocupaba Remus.  
  
-Bien, Snape la ultima vez nos tiro más puas de erizo de las que requeria la poción para curar forúnculos, y por eso el profesor de pociones nos quito veinte puntos- dijo James mientras fruncia levemente el seño ante el recuerdo  
  
-Y además le tiro la pluma a Peter-  
  
-Y me miro a mitad de la clase- añadio  
  
-Si, y..... un momento esa ....- empeze a decir mientras volteaba a verlo y fruncia el entrecejo  
  
-Fue de una forma muy desdeñosa- dijo con aires de inocencia  
  
-Oh!, si tienes razón- acepte con tono y cara de comprensión  
  
Escuché una débil risa que no supe de donde provenia, aunque voltee al resto de la sala todos parecian muy entretenidos en sus pláticas, y la risa se habia esfumado casi instantaneamente, así que lo di por mera imaginación.  
  
-Espero que no esten planeando hacer una broma, y si lo hacen espero que los castiguen- oimos que dijo una voz femenina, ambos volteamos a ver de donde surgia, y topamos la vista con esa chica de cabellos pelirrojos que en el tren nos había dicho 'revoltosos', ella tambien habia quedado en Gryffindor.  
  
Tal vez los dos mostramos una cara de inocencia fingida, porque la chica se apresuro a añadir  
  
-Quiten esas caras, a nadie engañan- en ese momento entro una muchacha de cabellos negros, la saludo y ella la siguio hasta el cuarto de las niñas.  
  
-¿Como se llama esa chica?- pregunto James algo confundido  
  
-Creo que Lila Sebas, no se, es algo por el estilo, pero ya se la trae contra nosotros, ni que fuera tan malo hacer unas cuantas bromillas- afirme mientras regresaba mi vista a el pergamino limpio que permanecia en mi regazo  
  
-Tienes razón, es una injusticia cometida contra dos pobres chicos buenos como nosotros-  
  
Asenti cerrando los ojos y cruzando mis brazos en una pose de estar totalmente de acuerdo con lo que James había dicho, pero volvi a abrirlos al volver a escuchar la risa que acabo enseguida, al mismo tiempo se me vino una idea magnifica a la cabeza.  
  
-Ya se, podriamos tirar a Snape de la escoba en clase de vuelo, así haria el ridiculo frente a todos los Slytherin-  
  
-Pero la clase de vuelo es hasta pasado mañana y no podemos esperar tanto para hacerlo pagar, aunque no es mala idea-  
  
-Claro, tienes que admitir que se me ocurren buenas ideas-  
  
-¡Seguro!- sonreimos mientras volviamos a pensar en una buena venganza, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la mayoria de los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse a sus cuartos, yo tenia algo de sueño, pero James aun se veia muy fresco.  
  
-Oye.. ahhhhhhhhhhh- un bostezo involuntario me tomo por sorpresa  
  
-Podriamos lanzarle un hechizo de risas mientras esta en clase de transformaciones, así la profesora Mcgonagall lo castigará, ya ves como es de estricta- dijo mientras sonreia debilmente debido a mi bostezo.  
  
-Solo hay un problema, no compartimos transformaciones con los Slytherin, como lograremos echarle el maleficio sin que la profesora se de cuenta, si nos pilla nos puede bajar varios puntos-  
  
-Mm.. entonces no se me ocurre nada más, a menos que.... no, es un plan demasiado bobo, o, no es astuto despues de todo-  
  
-Tal vez debamos de rendirnos por el día de hoy- sugeri pues no creia poder seguir despierto y esforzandome en buscar un buen castigo que le diera una lección a Snape, al menos no las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Pero no podemos dejar a Snape sin una venganza, si no se la hacemos pagar rapido puede creer que nos hemos acobardado- dijo energicamente  
  
-Es verdad!, no podemos permitirselo-  
  
Ambos nos acomodamos mejor en los sillones, yo miré el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea mientras que James se recargo en el respaldo observando atentamente la parte trasera del retrato de la señora gorda, como si esperara ver a alguien entrar de un momento a otro.  
  
-Cambiaremos sus deberes por un pergamino insultando al maestro, por lo tonto que es no se dará cuenta de la diferencia y en cuanto lo vea el profesor seguro que le quita cincuenta puntos- James salto de su asiento visiblemente emocionado  
  
-Si!, podemos cambiarlo mientras esta en los servicios- tambien me levante de mi asiento  
  
-Bien, ya tenemos un plan, pero en que momento lo llevamos a cabo y a que dulce profesor te gustaria insultar- dijo con un falso tono meloso  
  
-Pues a la primera hora les toca con Mcgonagall, así que no es recomendable ella se fija muy bien en la letra de sus alumnos y seguro que reconoce que no es la suya; a la segunda hora les toca pociones, creo que es al que más me dolera insultar, pero el deber es el deber- dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi pecho tratando de hacer una voz que se escuchará dolida, ambos reimos y volvimos a sentarnos.  
  
-Tambien hoy saldremos a visitar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, ¿verdad?- pregunto James después de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
-Si, tal vez esta vez si encontremos un libro interesante, las veces pasadas todas han sido un fiasgo-  
  
-¿A la hora de siempre?-  
  
-Tal vez debamos ir un poco más temprano; ya van dos veces que se nos hace tarde para ir a desayunar y llegar a tiempo a clases-  
  
-Bien, será a las dos-  
  
-Deacuerdo, solo espero que Peter no se queje como la última vez-  
  
-Yo solo espero que se de prisa en llegar- comentó mientras volvia a vigilar la puerta  
  
€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~^^~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€  
  
-¿Donde está Peter?- pregunte aburrido.  
  
La sala comun ya estaba practicamente vacia a excepción de nosotros dos, y Remus que estaba oculto tras su montaña de libros. Aunque hacia un rato que se habia dejado de escuchar el rasgar de su pluma en el pergamino, no sabía que tanto habia estado anotando, pero por lo que se oia era mucho.  
  
-No lo se, se supone que habia ido a buscar un libro para hechizos faciles que se habia dejado olvidado en el aula de encantamientos, pero ya se tardo mucho- me contesto mientras bostezaba inevitablemente.  
  
-Bueno, conociendolo tal vez se haya perdido en el camino de vuelta hasta aquí, o se haya quedado atorado en alguno de los escalones falsos, él siempre olvida donde estan- empeze a cerrar los ojos, el cansancio me estaba haciendo llegar al pais de los sueños, trate de mantenerme despierto hasta que llegará la hora de salir a realizar nuestra busqueda pero era muy cansado hacer tantas cosas durante el día y todavía quedarse sin dormir, así que no pude evitarlo y me desparrame en el sillón para estar más comodo y dormir tranquilamente.  
  
-Sirus, ¿Crees que deberiamos ir a buscar a Peter?, digo así nos será más fácil seguir despiertos, en lugar de estar aquí sentados junto a la chimenea y en un sillon mullido. Puede entrarnos sopor y despues ahhhhh- no pudo evitar un bostezo, aún podia escuchar perfectamente su voz a pesar de que yo estaba más dormido que despierto.  
  
-Si, James- contesté enroscandome en el cojin  
  
-Creo que deberiamos ir.... waaaaaaa a buscarlo a la biblioteca- pestañe tratando de deshacerme del agotamiento que hacia que mis parpados se cerraran solos, mire el reloj, pero no alcanze a distinguir la hora que era.  
  
-Deben de ser las doce de la noche, la biblioteca debe estar cerrada ya-  
  
-Tal vez Peter se oculto en la sección prohibida mientras la biblioteca estaba abierta para robar algun libro interesante sin nosotros- los dos nos miramos por un segundo  
  
-Nooo- dijimos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Estamos hablando de Peter, no puede estar haciendo nada interesante-  
  
-Tienes razón-  
  
-Falta mucho para las dos?- pregunte  
  
-Como dos horas- hablo en un murmullo que apenas alcanze a escuchar, eche un vistazo a mi amigo y vi que ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecia empezar a dormir tranquilamente.  
  
Sonrei ante la imagen que estaba frente a mis ojos, un James totalmente relajado, lo que le daba a sus facciones una expresion pacifica, muy diferente de la cara de estar planeando algo malo, que traia generalmente siempre; me levante y lo observe más de cerca no cabia duda de que James era un chico muy atractivo. Me sente a su lado y me recoste en su hombro, ahí me quede dormido.  
  
Entre sueños pude escuchar unos ligeros pasos a mi alrededor que se acercaban, senti algo calido que me cubria, de nuevo escuche los pasos pero ahora alejandose, unas pisadas más fuertes me hicieron suponer que estaban subiendo escaleras o algo por el estilo, se detuvieron y se escucho el suave crujir de una puerta abriendose y cerrandose, alguien dijo unas palabras, pero ya no pude escucharlas porque mi subconciente tambien se desconecto de mi alrededor.  
  
€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~^^~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€  
  
Abri los ojos, no parecia ser muy tarde sin embargo los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana y los restos de fuego en la chimenea me indicaron lo contrario, ya era muy tarde para salir a revisar la sección prohibida, pero aún parecia ser temprano para prepararse para ir a clases, volvi a cerrar los ojos ante la comodidad que sentía, pero apenas empezaba a adormecerme de nuevo cuando senti que alguien me agitaba ligeramente, proteste tratando de darme la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero desafortunadamente no estaba en la cama así que me fui directo al suelo, y no fue nada agradable, pero si lo fue la voz que senti muy cerca de mi y que parecia preocupada....  
  
-¿¿Estás bien??-  
  
Abri los ojos y me encontre con un par de ojos color miel que estaban cerca de mi, me incorporé rapidamente mientras me sobaba en el brazo que fue sobre el que cai.  
  
-Si, sólo me cai-  
  
Note que una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del joven mago  
  
-De eso me di cuenta- solto una breve risa que se me hizo sumamente familiar  
  
-¿Y bien porque vienes a agitarme cuando estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente?-  
  
-Solo crei que les gustaría llegar a clases a tiempo-  
  
Remus tomó la mochila, que habia estado sobre el sillon en el que yo casi me habia quedado dormido la noche anterior, se la colocó sobre el hombro y se dirigio a la salida; lo miré extrañado ¿porque se iba tan temprano?, pero no me duro mucho la duda porque de repente se escucho una voz que me la contesto  
  
-Sirius, porque no me despertaste ya es tarde-  
  
James acababa de levantarse y estaba mirando a todos lados como si de repente se hubiera percatado de que estaba en la sala común.  
  
-Vamos James, no es tan...- empezaba a decir cuando vi que James corria a la habitación, voltee de nuevo para ver como habia reaccionado Remus ante la actitud de el chico de gafas, pero este ya se habia ido.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, decidio subir en busca de James, ya habia pisado el primer escalon cuando casi lo atropella el otro chico, pues habia bajado con gran velocidad cargando las mochilas de ambos y tirando del chico de cabello azul lo llevo a rastras por los pasillos, de lo unico que fue conciente Sirius era de que no se habia bañado y todavia traia el uniforme del día anterior, así llegaron a clase de encantamientos, pues ya no les dio tiempo de ir a desayunar, el joven profesor Flitwick se enfado un poco pues habian llegado con mucho tiempo de retraso, al final de la clase a ambos les dejo más tarea que a los demás, cosa que los molesto un poco pero no les impidio seguir adelante con su broma para Snape.  
  
-Has visto a Snape?- preguntó estirando la cabeza James  
  
-No, tal vez todavía no salga de Transformaciones, tu sabes que Mcgonagall a veces es muy estricta y no nos deja salir hasta que hayamos terminado de apuntar todo o haya dado su visto bueno a las cosas que transformamos-  
  
-Pero se supone que en el intermedio de esta clase a la otra ibamos a hacerlo, si no es hoy cuando vamos a hacerlo-  
  
-Mira allá esta!- había divisado a Snape que se dirigia distraidamente hacia nosotros, al parecer iba leyendo un pergamino mientras bajaba descuidadamente las escaleras.  
  
Colocamos un pergamino enrollado en el ultimo escalón de las escaleras y corrimos a escondernos detrás de la puerta de una aula que estaba ahí cerca, listos para hacer que se le cayera la mochila a nuestro alcanze, poner los deberes de pociones falsos y quitarle los verdaderos en la confusión, y justo como lo planeamos salio; no fue tan facil que se tropezará pero lo hizo tal como lo imaginamos, su mochila salio volando a unos cuantos metros y mientras Snape se levantaba la tomamos y abrimos todos los papeles a velocidad rayo, al fin hallamos lo que buscabamos y lo sustituimos por nuestra broma, a tiempo dejamos la mochila donde estaba y nos volvimos a esconder, solo escuchamos como se acercaron los pasos de Snape y lo vimos agacharse a recoger su mochila, mientras maldecia y miraba a todos lados...  
  
-¿Como llegó hasta ahí?- fruncio el ceño visiblemente enfadado -Malditos Gryffindors seguro fueron ellos los que tiraron eso- traia el pergamino enrollado en la mano -Ya me las pagarán después!-  
  
Se alejó rumbo a las mazmorras, que era donde nos daban pociones; James y yo salimos riendonos cuando vimos que se habia alejado lo suficiente y corrimos para nuestra siguiente clase. Aun no habia llegado el profesor de Historia de la Magia, no nos habiamos tardado tanto después de todo, nos sentamos muy juntos y abrimos el pergamino bajo la mesa, su letra era algo descuidada, muy pequeña y apretada pero entendible. Entro el profesor y guardamos rapidamente el pergamino mientras que no nos dabamos cuenta de que unos ojos dorados se habian percatado de lo que habiamos hecho.  
  
€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~^^~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€  
  
Al fin habia llegado el tiempo de descanso, la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall habia llegado a su término después de una larga jornada de tratar de convertir botones en escarabajos y que al final solo James y yo habiamos logrado hacer, nos disponiamos a retirarnos con nuestras mochilas a los hombros, cuando vimos entrar a Snape al aula y dirigirse a Mcgonagall, intrigados nos rezagamos haciendo como que acomodabamos nuestras libros, solo seguiamos en el aula nosotros dos, Peter que siempre nos esperaba cuando nos tardabamos y Remus que estaba terminando de copiar algo del pizarron, no alcanzamos a escuchar nada pues Severus y la profesora estaban hablando en voz muy baja, con el estomago gruñendonos de hambre decidimos averigurar después que habian conversado, caminamos hasta la puerta con Peter siguiendonos....  
  
-Señores Black y Potter, quisiera hablar con ustedes de inmediato-  
  
La voz de Mcgonagall nos petrifico por unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, pero reaccionamos rapidamente y nos dimos la vuelta para encarar a la profesora que nos veia con cierto aire de curiosidad y a Snape con cara de triunfo.  
  
-¿Si?, profesora- dijo James muy seguro  
  
-Tengo entendido que no tienen una relación muy amigable con el señor Snape-  
  
-No congeniamos con él- conteste mientras Snape hacia una mueca de disgusto  
  
-Si, bien, tambien tengo entendido que ustedes le han echo multiples bromas- no se espero el reclamo de nuestra parte  
  
-No es cierto, él nos ha lanzado maldiciones que alcanzamos a esquivar, pero que tengo entendido estan prohibidas en Hogwarts.....- James hubiera seguido hablando pero la profesora alzo una mano ordenando silencio  
  
-Es eso cierto señor Snape- le dirigio una mirada severa  
  
El agito la cabeza y volteo a vernos a nosotros  
  
-Esta mintiendo- ahora fui yo el que hablo  
  
-Entonces, tambien mintio al decir que esta mañana de alguna forma le han quitado sus deberes de pociones y los han cambiado por insultos?-  
  
-Es mentira tambien- dije con una seriedad que no crei tendría en mi  
  
-No es cierto, ellos colocarón un pergamino para que me resbalará en las escaleras antes de la clase de pociones y cuando mi mochila cayó ellos cambiaron la tarea-  
  
-Pruebalo- gritó James fieramente  
  
-Es muy fácil de probar su inocencia o su culpabilidad, vacien sus mochilas y sus bolsillos- nos miramos el uno al otro, no se nos habia ocurrido que podrian caer sospechas sobre nosotros y seguiamos cargando el pergamino donde se encontraban los deberes de pociones.  
  
-Ehm- dijo James visiblemente aturdido, seguramente estaba pensando en una buena excusa  
  
-Si son inocentes no deben temer que vea las cosas que traen, ¡Vamos, vacienlos!- no tuvimos otra opción e hicimos lo que nos pedía, alzo un pergamino y lo abrio, nada, estaba en blanco, tomo otro. James y yo palidecimos, estaba a punto de abrir el pergamino de Snape.  
  
-No creo que sea necesario que revise sus cosas profesora, ellos estuvieron todo el tiempo conmigo, desde que salimos de los dormitorios hasta que llegamos a su clase y en ningun momento hicieron algo como lo que menciona Severus-  
  
Escuche su voz pausada y tranquila y no podia creerlo el chico más esmerado y podria decir que más inteligente después de nosotros de todo el primer año de Hogwarts estaba mintiendo para salvarnos del castigo, crei que ya habia salido del aula, la profesora miró a Remus atentamente y después nos miro a nosotros.  
  
-¿Es eso cierto? - pregunto con un tono bastante tranquilo  
  
-Si - conteste seguro mirando como James asentia con la cabeza, sin mostrar la sorpresa que seguramente sentía al igual que yo.  
  
-Muy bien - dijo la profesora Mcgonagall - Si el Señor Lupin dice que estaba con ustedes no veo porque no he de creerlo. Pero eso no justifica que les deje irse sin revisar apropiadamente sus pertenencias. No tienen nada que temer-  
  
Abrió el pergamino mientras la garganta se me cerraba ante la perspectiva de lo que sucedería después. James había palidecido. Y ambos nos mostrabamos bastante tranquilos aun cuando temblabamos, sin embargo, cuando mire de reojo a Remus note que estaba bastante serio, más de lo normal. Y cuando él me miro, un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro...  
  
-Todo esta en orden - dijo la profesora, y yo casi salte al escucharla como si eso hubiera sido mi sentencia de muerte. Tardé un poco en comprender lo que había dicho. James tampoco pareció entenderlo - Lamento esta inspección pero las cosas necesitaban ser aclaradas. Muy bien muchachos pueden retirarse-  
  
La profesora se volvió hacia Snape que parecía perturbado ante la decisión. Su rostro se mostraba pálido...  
  
-Pero profesora, ellos...- hablo Severus y al parecer estaba conteniendose para no gritar como seguramente deseaba hacerlo  
  
-Nada señor Snape, ya vio usted que ellos son inocentes-  
  
-Pero...- no iba a darse por vencido tan rapido.  
  
-Jovenes, porfavor vayan a comer, deben de estarse muriendo de hambre; y yo tengo cosas que hacer- camino a la puerta y desaparecio tras ella con Snape pisandole los talones, tras habernos echado una mirada fulminante, repentinamente se dio la vuelta y saco su varita, nos apunto y murmuro  
  
-Furunculus- logramos hacernos a un lado a tiempo y casi rei cuando vi aparecer la cabeza de la profesora Mcgonagall tras la puerta.  
  
-Señor Snape, eso amerita veinte puntos menos para Slytherin- Snape se volteo sorprendido de haber sido captado infraganti.  
  
-Espero que se porte mejor o tendrá que perder más de cuarenta puntos para su casa; y tendrá que estar durante una semana en detención en mi oficina; ustedes tengan cuidado con lo que hacen- Snape se fue como rayo, mientras la profesora Mcgonagall nos seguia observando, entendimos que seguramente teniamos que salir de el aula.  
  
Caminamos lentamente a la salida y nos dirigimos al comedor, aun podia sentir la mirada severa de la maestra tras de nosotros, pero no nos dijo nada.  
  
-Muchas gracias!!- le dije a Remus que iba muy callado a nuestro lado, James asintio apoyando mi agradecimiento.  
  
-Es verdad; sin ti hubieramos perdido varios puntos para Gryffindor, y eso no quedaria muy bien, ¿cierto?-  
  
-Además al parecer el profesor de pociones le quito veinte puntos a ese tonto de Snape, y otros veinte que le quito Mcgonagall, es fenomenal, es el doble de lo que deseamos- podria decir que mi sonrisa era de ocho metros  
  
-No entiendo porque molestan tanto a Severus-  
  
-Porque es un tonto, engreido y embustero- contesto James triunfalmente  
  
-Es verdad, y además esta horrible y es desagradable- complete  
  
-Sigo sin entenderlo-  
  
-Vamos pero esta situación es muy graciosa- una risa salio de mi garganta y una sonrisa se alojo en mi rostro, mientras James hacia lo mismo.  
  
-Lo que me parecio gracioso fue ver como se pusieron blancos hasta las orejas cuando la profesora Mcgonagall les llamó para preguntarles por el pergamino de Severus-  
  
Instantaneamente los dos dejamos de reir y volteamos a verlo, alcanzamos a observar como sonreia alegremente antes de adelantarse.  
  
-Que te hace pensar que teniamos el pergamino de Snape?- pregunté intrigado  
  
-A mi no pueden engañarme- su sonrisa seguia siendo enorme cuando volteo y nos guiño un ojo. Y luego para sorpresa nuestra, revolvio en su tunica en busca de algo. Nos extendió un pergamino que reconocimos inmediatamente como la tarea de Snape.  
  
-¿Como...? - no termine de formular mi pregunta, Remus rió y contestó mi pregunta.  
  
-Deberian tener cuidado con sus cosas, y deshacerse de las evidencias. - la sonrisa se ensancho - lo encontre bajo la silla al terminar la clase de historia de la magia-  
  
Peter iba detrás de nosotros y solo hasta que nos quedamos parados por la respuesta de Remus nos alcanzó, reaccione lo más deprisa que pude y avanze para alcanzar a el joven mago; James y Peter me siguieron y juntos alcanzamos a Remus.  
  
-Bueno, creo que no nos haria mal ser un cuarteto de chicos buenos..- opine mientras ponia cara de inocencia, James afirmaba energicamente con la cabeza, Peter ponia cara de duda y Remus se encogia un poco de hombros y volvia a sonreir, mientras llegabamos al comedor...  
  
Continuará....  
€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~^^~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€  
  
N/A  
  
Hola!!!.. bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les vaya gustando y pues no lo mencione en el capítulo anterior pero esta historia esta dedicada enteramente a Padfoot, en honor de él, de lo que fue y de lo que siempre será en nuestros corazones aunque ya no este presente.  
  
¡Te queremos Siri-boy!  
  
Este capitulo lo dedico a Kary-chan.  
  
Como dije en el capítulo anterior este fic es un POV de Sirius... Me gustaria saber que les parecio, me pueden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, reclamo, sugerencia, dudas, tomatazos, o lo que sea a: navleu@hotmail.com Gracias por su atención!!  
  
REVIEWS.. Kary-chan: ~.~ Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy deacuerdo contigo en que Remus es el personaje favorito de Harry Potter, bueno en mi caso diria que tengo dos, Sirius y Remus... y pues después de leer multiples fics de ellos, me he decidido a escribir de ellos, pues desde que lei el Prisionero de Azkaban mi mente los emparejo. AGghhh si, RemusxSnape es realmente escalofriante, pues este capitulo es más largo pero creo que aun así es corto.. espero que te haya gustado .Por el momento no voy a actualizar "Adaptandose al Cambio" pues no tengo mucha inspiración para él, pero ten por seguro que trataré de apresurarme y de no descuidar uno por el otro.. Muchas gracias por leerme.. BYE!!  
  
€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~^^~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€~~€€ 


	3. Reforzando Amistades

Gracias a un beso descubrí que te amaba  
  
Bien, después de meses de espera, al fin aquí esta el tercer capítuolo de  
esta historia  
  
&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/& ¬¬u &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&  
  
No cabia la menor duda de que en ese lugar podía respirarse la tranquilidad en esencia, miro a un lado y a otro para asegurarse que no se estuviera haciendo muchas ilusiones al esperar tener un momento para poder leer sin que lo molestaran ciertas personas. Después de asegurarse de que nadie se escuchaba venir, ni siquiera un aleteo de lechuza a traves de las ventanas en el cielo radiante que había afuera, o un rasgar de pluma en alguna de las habitaciones, el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea que estaba a unos metros de donde estaba sentado; miro a todos lados sin terminar de creer que no hubiera nada que molestará su lectura.  
  
Volvio los ojos al libro que estaba leyendo "Criaturas y especimenes peligrosos en Europa", lo que tanto trabajo le costo encontrar en la biblioteca, incluso pidio ayuda a la bibliotecaria; pero ella solo lo fulmino con una mirada, le señalo la parte norte de el recinto y dijo entre dientes algo asi como que ella no estaba ahí para ser la sirvienta de los alumnos, tan solo penso que la señora o señorita (realmente no lo sabía) Stollen no era de mucha ayuda a pesar de que era la bibliotecaria; llego al parrafo que le interesaba y cuando estaba más entrado en la explicación y descripción que se le proporcionaba, no escucho unos pasos tenues que retumbaron levemente en la mullida alfombra, solamente se dio cuenta de que tenía compañia hasta el momento en que sintio algo pesado que cayo sobre él, tumbandolo del sillon que ocupaba.  
  
Mala idea estudiar ahí y dar por sentado que nadie lo interrumpiria, después de todo era la sala común de Gryffindor y con dos peligros como James Potter y Sirius Black sueltos por ahí no podría estar ni un momento en paz. Ya le había extrañado que se tardaran tanto en aparecer.  
  
Vamos Remus, que se supone que estas haciendo aquí, en un día tan soleado como este, domingo, y además leyendo un aburrido libro  
  
No es un aburrido libro, de hecho bueno no puedo decir que sea muy entretenido pero... balbuceo  
  
Bueno si, eso es lo que tu dices, pero tu concepto de divertido y aburrido difieren a los de nosotros, deberiás de divertirte más, hace un día soleado allá fuera, tal vez uno de los últimos del año, y tu estás aquí leyendo,   
  
No exageres Sirius, todavía estamos en septiembre y aún quedan muchos días soleados por disfrutar contaste tranquilamente  
  
El caso es.... empezó a decir James para calmarnos, pero Remus lo interrumpio  
  
Antes de que sigas explicandome, serían tan amables de levantarse de mi, no son plumas ¿saben?  
  
Bien, bien  
  
Después de que los tres estuvimos sentados comodamente en un sofa, Remus fruncio el entrecejo  
  
¿Donde está Peter? Al juzgar por su cara le resultaba realmente extraño pues Peter siempre seguia a James por todas partes, se había vuelto lo que yo llamaba un molesto perrito faldero  
  
Esta en....  
  
Que importa Peter en esta situación, deberíamos de estar sentados afuera bajo la sombra de un árbol y tal vez tomando jugo de calabaza, sería lo ideal interrumpi con ojos soñadores, o al menos eso creo, pues siempre que hacia esa mirada James me miraba como si estuviera zafado.  
  
Sirius tiene razón, vamos Remus, es domingo no tenemos deberes pendientes, porque nos complicamos la vida aquí en la sala común, cuando sería mejor estar junto al lago  
  
Remus se limito a suspirar ruidosamente y se levanto del sillon, recogio su libro que seguía tirado en el suelo y subio las escaleras para llegar a el dormitorio de los chicos. James y yo compartimos una mirada incredula pero cuando unos segundos después vimos a Remus volver a bajar no evitamos sonreir con complicidad.  
  
&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/& ¬¬u &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&  
  
Peter se nos unio en cuanto empezamos a bajar las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo.  
  
Peter, donde te habías metido pregunte de un modo poco cortés  
  
El chico gordito se limito a sonrojarse levemente y volteo a ver a James y a Remus  
  
Consegui lo que queriamos extendio las manos y pudimos ver un trozo de pergamino arrugado.  
  
Eso que se supone que es?   
  
Pero cuando Peter abrio el pedazo de pergamino, ya no se escuchó ese tono acusador, al contrario, estoy seguro que a James y a mi nos brillaron los ojos  
  
Hongos Piriformes   
  
Parecen huevos esponjados, o algo así  
  
Ante la cara de perplejidad de Remus, apure un poco el paso al igual que los demás y trate de hablar en la voz más baja que tuviera para que solo ellos escucharan.  
  
Tal vez eso mismo piense Snape al verlos en sus calzoncillos, si es que los ve, pero cuando rozen su piel... sonrei maliciosamente y Peter y James conmigo  
  
Cuando rozen su piel, ¿que? preguntó Remus con tono de desconfianza y curiosidad  
  
Nunca has escuchado de los hongos piriformes, ¿Remus? pregunto James  
  
Tengo buena memoria, y puedo decir que no   
  
Pues estos "huevos esponjados" estan recubiertos de espinas que se desprenden con facilidad, y cada uno tiene pequeñas dosis de veneno   
  
¿Veneno?, pero debe tener miles de espinas, que eso no... Remus puso una cara de asombro que nos hizo reir a James y a mi  
  
Tranquilo Remus, son pequeñisimas dosis, apenas lo necesario en cada espina como para logra que le salgan unas cuantas ronchas por todo el cuerpo   
  
Snape no se sentará durante unos días sin gemir de dolor   
  
Remus se limito a hacer un gesto de disgusto, aunque después una sonrisa fue a reemplazarlo inmediatamente; James volvio a tapar los hongos y los metio en uno de sus bolsillos mientras atravesabamos los terrenos del colegio.  
  
No quiero ni preguntar de donde lo robaron   
  
Bien, no preguntes, pero de donde más que de el armario del profesor Markhan   
  
Si dije que no quería preguntar era por que no quería enterarme   
  
Bah, Remus   
  
Llegamos bajo la sombra de un haya que parecia ser un lugar perfecto para descansar, y en cuanto nos sentamos no pude dejar de notar que ¡Remus llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, como es que no lo habíamos visto!, pero en ese momento no fui el unico que se dio cuenta  
  
Remus, ¿que signfica eso? señalo James acusadoramente, mientras Remus se posaba el libro en las piernas y lo abria por el principio muy tranquilamente  
  
¿Que? dijo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo  
  
Ese libro, por que has traido ese libro en nuestro momento de descanso   
  
Por que muchas veces leer resulta más relajante y tranquilizante para pasar el rato que andar planeando bromas para repartirlas a diestra y siniestra   
  
Bajo la vista y se puso a leer aparentemente; Peter, James y yo nos miramos.  
  
Crei que lo habías ido a dejar a nuestra habitación, si no para que subiste   
  
Oh, eso, si en un principio mi intención había sido dejarlo en mi baúl, pero después reflexione que sería mejor que lo trajera por que si no ¿que iba a hacer?   
  
Remus, algún día entederás que las horas de clases son para estudiar y el tiempo libre para divertirse   
  
Él se limito a encogerse de hombros y siguio con la vista fija en su libro.  
  
Por lo mientras nosotros tres nos dedicamos a observar las cosas que había en derredor, realmente no habíamos tenido tiempo de explorar a nuestras anchas el castillo, apenas iniciaron las clases todos los maestros nos saturaron de deberes, no veo por que, pero sin importar cuantos fueran a nosotros no nos resultaban muy dificiles, no es por ser arrogante ni nada parecido, pero la mente la tenía muy despierta y captaba con gran facilidad las cosas, mi memoria no era mala, y al parecer para James era lo mismo, aunque estuvieramos distraidos por momentos en las clases, contestabamos correctamente las cuestiones de los profesores y todo era pan comido, no para Peter, que le costaba más trabajo adaptarse a todos los cambios que se habían iniciado desde que entramos al colegio, aún ahora no estoy muy seguro pero creo que era muy dependiente de sus padres. En cuanto a Remus, las cosas tampoco se le dificultaban, pero creo que el tenía más preocupaciones que los deberes, y aunque siempre los terminaba rapido, estaba pendiente de otras cosas, ignoro de que.  
  
En una ocasión recuerdo que el profesor de encantamientos, Flitwick, me pregunto en un susurro después de una clase en la que había estado especialmente eficiente, que lamentaba que no hubiera estado en Ravenclaw, pues tenía todas las características para pertenecer a ella. Recuerdo que durante toda la noche y el día siguiente estuve meditando sus palabras, a ratos creyendolas absurdas pero otros pensando que tenía razón; pero al fin y al cabo al estar con mis amigos y tras una lucha de almohadas llegue a la conclusión de que preferia eso, me gustaba Gryffindor, había conocido a tres grandes amigos con quien podía compartir todo y que no me juzgaban por el apellido que portaba, me había alegrado enormemente de que el sombrero seleccionador no me enviara a Slytherin, que era a donde debía de haber ido, según palabras de mi madre en una carta que me escribio al día siguiente de la ceremonia de selección, pero esas serpientes me repugnan, creci en un hogar en donde la clara influencia de las artes oscuras y magos tenebrosos estaba presente y no me hacía ninguna gracia que hubiera tenido que vivir los siete años de mi estancia en el colegio rodeado de eso.  
  
Soy diferente de todos los demas Blackrecuerdo haber pensado.  
  
&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/& ¬¬u &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&  
  
Por lo mientras que mis pensamientos volaban en direcciones lejanas, James había estado contemplando todo el rato el campo de quidditch, había entrenamiento a esa hora del equipo de Gryffindor, el capitan y buscador de septimo año, por lo que habíamos oido era muy bueno y pedía a su equipo el mejor esfuerzo para mejorar una temporada que claramente tenían perdida, aunque no los habíamos visto jugar hasta el momento los entrenamientos de este equipo era muy frecuente. Tal vez se esforzaban para darle la victoria a su equipo en el último año que estaría su capitan predilecto.  
  
Voltee hacia el castillo y mi vista rapidamente se desvio hacia donde sabía estaba aquel extraño arbol.  
  
Me pregunto si ese árbol es muy peligroso hable suponiendo que los demás me estaban oyendo  
  
Y James también hablo pero él, al igual que yo, estaba en su propio mundo.  
  
Ya escucharon lo que nos dijo Dorian Wotton, aunque el equipo de Gryffindor tiene un buscador y capitan soberbio y muy diestro, el resto del equipo no es muy bueno como para ganar la copa   
  
Recuerdan que el director, Dumbledore, nos hablo de él, ¿como dijo que se llamaba?   
  
Ese tal Edward Harris, es su último año, el próximo ya no estará aquí, así que dejará su puesto libre, ¿no es cierto?, me muero por ver como juega   
  
Ah si, Sauce Boxeador, supongo que su nombre se debe a que golpea al que se le acerca demasiado, al menos eso es lo que dijo el director...   
  
La próxima semana es el primer juego de esta temporada, seguramente ahí podremos ver que tal es su destreza   
  
¿A quien se le ocurre plantar esa clase de árbol, podría lastimar a alguien... y agregue con una sonrisa deberíamos intentar acercarnos, para ver que tan peligroso es   
  
Es una lástima que no dejen jugar a los de primer año, y que ni siquiera los dejen tener su propia escoba para practicar, aunque sea un poco   
  
Y porque exactamente a la mitad del terreno, recuerdan todo ese monton de tierra que había junto a él cuando llegamos, era demasiada para el tamaño que deben tener las raices de ese árbol...   
  
No soy nada malo jugando, recuerden lo que dijo el profesor Hallward, sobre que era muy bueno volando, incluso fui el primero en volar sin tambalearme ni un poco   
  
Es decir, debieron de haber escavado mucho, ¿y todo para que?   
  
Por supuesto que la escoba que tengo en casa es más veloz que las que tienen aquí en la escuela, y mucho más estable, en ella, cualquiera estaría sin tambalearse, pero como dijo el profesor Hallward, con los vejestorios que tienen no le sorprendería que algún día tiraran a algún alumno, espero que sea a Snape, vieron como se tambaleo su escoba en nuestra primera clase de vuelo, ¡es un inepto!   
  
Me pregunto para que o cual fue la razón de que lo plantaran, recuerdo que el profesor Dumbledore bromeo acerca de que con él tendría un mejor decorado el terreno, pero dudo mucho de que esa sea la verdadera razón, y si en verdad resulta que enterraron ahí el cadaver de Basil Mason, ese hombre del Ministerio de Magia que desaparecio hace unos meses, y colocaron el árbol encima para que nadie se atreva a revisar si se encuentran ahí sus restos, y también como una señal para reconocer el lugar en el que lo enterraron   
  
Ya lo he decidido, en cuanto sean las pruebas del próximo año, me presentaré como buscador, y conmigo el equipo mejorará bastante, por que incluso los puestos de golpeadores y uno de cazador quedaran libres, tal vez ustedes puedan ocuparlos, tu Sirius eres muy bueno volando por lo que pude ver la otra noche cuando tomamos prestadas unas cuantas escobas para jugar un rato, y tu Remus, eres esplendido, pero estoy seguro que si no fueras tan reservado podrías volar mejor, en cuanto a ti Peter, creo que necesitas practicar más, lo haces bien, pero la práctica hace al maestro   
  
Creo que Dumbledore es un buen director, no lo se, dicen que Armando Dippet era demasiado insulso, y tener a Dumbledore, mm bueno es un cambio muy radical, aunque debemos admitir que es un poco raro   
  
James y Sirius voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a los otros tres y esperar una contestación a sus "sabias palabras".  
  
Mientras tanto Remus que había estado mirando a Sirius de reojo pendiente de cada palabra que decía, y deseando con toda el alma que cambiará de tema, estallo al escuchar las palabras finales que había pronunciado, y se puso de pie de un salto.  
  
Dumbledore es un gran director, incluso me atrevería a decir que el mejor que ha tenido Hogwarts, no me importan los antiguos directores, pero él es un hombre muy competente y que confia en todos, y él Sauce Boxeador, mira, a ti que más te da para que lo hayan plantado, tendrán sus razones, no tienes que ser tan entrometido para enterarte de cuál es la razón especifica se volvió a sentar en el suelo, tal vez dandose cuenta de que había estallado sin razón aparente, regresó la vista a su lectura pero aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
¿A que ha venido eso? dijo James confundido estabamos hablando de quidditch y en un parpadeo tu empiezas a hablar de Dumbledore y del sauce boxeador   
  
Hey, no es verdad, estabamos hablando de el director y del sauce boxeador, en ningún momento hablamos de quidditch barbotó Sirius  
  
Creo que ambos estaban hablando de algo distinto aventuró Peter, sin darle la razón a ninguno  
  
Mmm se limitó a decir James mientras volvia la vista hacia donde unos momentos antes la había tenido yo  
  
Y no entiendo por que reclamas de esa forma Remus, yo solo estaba haciendo un comentario   
  
Remus se vio un poco atribulado pero cuando alzo la vista tenía una ceja levantada y una clara expresión de diversión  
  
¿A eso le llamas tú comentario?, practicamente fue un discurso sobre sospechas y tonterías por el estilo, no creo que Basil Mason este enterrado ahí, tal vez, es decir, no lo se, sonrió como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo comprometedor Ah, entonces James, dices que debo dejar de ser tan reservado?   
  
Eso resulto sumamente sospechoso, pero tal vez solo eran figuraciones mías, Remus no podía estar ocultandonos algo, y cualquier sospecha que tuviera se borro cuando escuché a los tres reir por algo que al parecer había dicho James. De repente me surgió una idea.  
  
Oigan no creen que sería una buena idea que fueramos al Sauce Boxeador después para ver si hay algún cada... me detuvé al ver la expresión de Remus es decir para ver si es verdad que cada rama golpea como los demonios   
  
James secundó mi sugerencia, al igual que Peter, y Remus a pesar de todo dijo que tal vez no sería buena idea, pues podíamos resultar lastimados, pero lo tranquilize.  
  
Vamos Remus, no pasará nada, pero primero deberíamos esperar después de comer, tener "aventuras" con el estomago vacio no es muy recomendable   
  
Nuevamente Peter y James, e incluso Remus me apoyaron.  
  
&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/& ¬¬u &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&  
  
Auch   
  
Lo siento   
  
James, trata de no hacer tanto ruido, no estoy seguro de que se nos permita salir del castillo después del anochecer y con tus quejidos nos pueden escuchar   
  
No me quejaría si Peter no me hubiera pisado   
  
Peter ten el favor de no pisar a James, se que estamos yendo a hurtadillas, pero tampoco te nos tienes que pegar tanto, observa a Remus él esta muy... hey, ¿Remus a donde se fue?   
  
Si se apresuraran a caminar en vez de ponerse a discutir por un pisotón, terminariamos más rapido esto  
  
Lo hubieramos terminado antes, y no tendríamos que ir a hurtadillas si hubieramos salido en cuanto terminamos de comer   
  
Lo habriamos hecho si Remus no nos hubiera entretenido casualmente, para que no bajaramos   
  
Hey, no me culpen, después de todo estoy aquí, o no?   
  
Bueno, sí, pero quien dice que no vienes para cuidarnos   
  
A pesar de que se comporten como niños, no creo que necesiten una niñera para que los cuide   
  
¿Cuantos años tienes Remus? pregunto habilmente James  
  
Once contesto sin inmutarse  
  
Que a esa edad no todavía eres un niño ?   
  
Aún en la oscuridad pudimos ver como Remus sonreia debilmente  
  
Tal vez si, pero la edad no necesariamente define el comportamiento de las personas   
  
Bueno, si dinos niños, adelante, pero quieren continuar caminando por favor? dijo James en voz innecesariamente alta  
  
Si hablas un poco más alto tal vez te aseguraras de que te escuchen los que no lo han hecho aún, James susurre rapidamente  
  
Solo caminen espetó Peter  
  
Bien dijimos los tres restantes.  
  
Tal como lo habíamos planeado saliamos a identificar el terreno en el que se encontraba plantado el sauce boxeador, bueno no exactamente como lo habíamos planeado, pues no era temprano después de comer, ya que Remus nos había entretenido con preguntas que ni siquiera venian al caso, y que ahora reflexiono por que habiamos puesto a contestar, nos olvidamos por un rato del asunto del árbol, y cuando Peter nos lo recordo casi tartamudeando ya estaba atardeciendo, y como había dicho antes, no podíamos tener "aventuras" con el estomago vacio, así que nos dirigimos a cenar, y queriamos escondernos en algún armario para esperar a que todos se hubieran ido a dormir y tuvieramos el camino libre para escabullirnos hacia afuera, pero por alguna extraña razón después de que el Gran Comedor se vaciara Dumbledore se entretuvo bastante tiempo hablando con la profesora Mcgonagall en pleno vestibulo, y nos hecho unas miradas muy elocuentes, así que Remus aconsejo que subieramos a dormir. Así lo hicimos hasta que a medianoche James y yo decidimos sin hablarlo que era tiempo de bajar, era ahora o nunca, despertamos a Peter y Remus, quien nos recrimino salir tan tarde, pero accedio rapidamente.  
  
Así que cuando todos los demás se habían ido a dormir, y estabamos seguros de que nadie nos podría reprender si nos encontraba fuera de la cama avanzamos ocultos por la oscuridad hacia la puerta principal.  
  
Al fin salimos al aire libre y todos nos estremecimos ante una repentina rafaga de aire helado que nos alcanzó.  
  
Avanzamos hacia donde sabíamos estaba el dichoso árbol, y finalmente lo contemplamos, estabamos frente a él, era tan pequeño, era más alto que Peter, que era el más bajo de los cuatro, aunque su tronco era inusualmente ancho, como de un metro, el primer pensamiento que me vino a la mente fue que como un árbol enano podría hacernos gran daño, gran error, nos acercamos lentamente como para que no nos escuchará, y cuando estuvimos a más de un metro de él, pude ver que sus hojas eran agitadas por el singular viento que nos envolvia.  
  
Caminamos y James dijo en un susurro.  
  
¿Y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer?   
  
Tal vez acercarnos más, hasta aquí sus ramas no alcanzan Avanze más para poner el ejemplo, y voltee a verlos sonriendo, mala desición.  
  
Paso en cuestión de milesimas de segundo, incluso fue más rápido que una snitch en cuanto mi rostro volvio para observar de nuevo el árbol, una de sus ramas me golpeo tan fuertemente en el estomago que me dejo sin aliento, y otra más me golpeo en las piernas haciendome caer, y otra más me golpeo en la cabeza, no estoy seguro de cuantas fueron, o cuantas veces, pero recuerdo haber escuchado gritos contenidos y en seguida de lo último que fui conciente fue de como algo me arrastraba lejos...  
  
&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/& ¬¬u &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&  
  
Sirius Black escuche en un susurro cerca de mi oido, la voz se escuchaba un tanto juguetona, pese a eso no quería abrir los ojos, me sentía adolorido, no tanto como recordaba haber estado la noche anterior, pero si lo suficiente como para estar en cama durante un rato más. Preferi seguir con los ojos cerrados, tal vez así me volvería a dormir.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK, despierta volví a escuchar la voz, pero ahora en un tono más enérgico, olvidando el sopor y dolor que sentía abri los ojos y pude ver unos ojos dorados muy cerca de mí, que se alejaron rapidamente.  
  
Parpadee un par de veces y mi visión se amplio, estaba en una reluciente sala amplia y muy iluminada, con muchas camas de blancas sabanas y fundas, que sin duda no era la habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, ahí a mi lado se encontraban tres personas, James sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Remus con expresión de "te lo dije" y Peter un tanto preocupado.  
  
Me senté y los miré a los tres en espera de algún comentario, regaño o siquiera una palabra que explicará como es que estaba en la enfermeria, ¿acaso alguien nos había pillado?.  
  
¿Y bien?   
  
¿Y bien que? conteste rapidamente  
  
¿Como te sientes?   
  
Creo que como si me hubiera arrollado un hipogrifo desbocado   
  
Remus y James se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en los labios, e inmediatamente regresaron la vista hacia mi.  
  
¿Por que sonrien de esa forma, estuve a punto de morir y ustedes estan felices? espete  
  
No seas dramático, es solo que... tardaste demasiado en despertar dijo Remus  
  
¿En serio? voltee a todos lados y pude comprobar que era verdad, el sol estaba muy alto ahora ¿Y como llegue aquí?   
  
Nosotros te trajimos por supuesto contestó James  
  
Cuando te acercaste al sauce boxeador, este te golpeo y... empezó a decir Remus  
  
No me digas dije sarcasticamente  
  
y entonces James te...   
  
Te salve la vida heroicamente, incluso arriesgando la mía propia concluyó James con un ademan de grandeza, los cuatro reimos ante sus palabras  
  
Bueno, el caso es que te jalo lejos del alcance del árbol, aunque él tambien recibio unos cuantos golpes   
  
Pero no soy tan débil como para desmayarme por eso   
  
Oye, yo no soy débil   
  
Como digas, entonces tratamos de reanimarte, pero seguias inconciente y tuvimos que arrastrarte hasta el vestibulo, pensamos en llevarte arrastrando hasta nuestra habitación y ahí tratar de reanimarte   
  
¿Arrastrarme?   
  
Pero como pesas mucho, preferimos dejarte a tu suerte ahí, Remus y Peter se compadecieron de ti, y llamaron a la señora Harker   
  
¿Pensaban dejarme ahí abandonado?   
  
Después de lanzarle una mirada de entre reproche y diversión Remus hablo  
  
La verdad es que pensabamos llevarte hasta nuestra habitación, pero creimos más prudente llamar a la enfermera   
  
Desde cuando James es prudente dije entusiasta  
  
Desde que te salve la vida dijo volviendo a poner esa pose de grandeza, volvimos a reir  
  
Y como era de esperarse, ¿Dumbledore se entero? pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
  
Ya lo creo, se molesto por que estabamos afuera de noche, y por que nos acercamos al árbol, a Remus le advirtio algo, pero no se que.. intervino por primera vez Peter  
  
Nada importante dijo con una voz falsamente despreocupada  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall nos quito cincuenta puntos, y nos advirtio para futuras ocasiones, creí que nos despellejarian vivos si se enteraban, pero no fue la gran cosa volvio a decir Peter  
  
Te perdiste la mitad de las clases de hoy, después de Transformaciones la profesora nos pillo viniendo hacia aquí, cuando se supone que teniamos que ir a Herbología, pero nos dio un permiso, y antes de venir hacia aquí, aprovechamos para ponerle cierta cosa en los calzoncillos a Snape cuando entro a los servicios   
  
James hizo como si gritará histericamente y después señalo con la cabeza una cama que estaba un poco más allá. Remus, Peter y James se rieron por lo bajo, mientras yo captaba la idea.  
  
Dos camás allá se encontraba ni más ni menos que Snape, estaba boca abajo totalmente descubierto de sus partes bajas, despierto; en cuanto sintio nuestra mirada se volteo y jalo un trapo para cubrirse. Y aunque ya no lo pudimos ver, si que pudimos escuchar fuerte y claro el grito que dio.  
  
Como había dicho James, Snape no se sentaría durante unos días sin gemir de dolor, bueno, yo tampoco, pero a mi se me pasaría en unas cuantas horas, en cambio a él no. Volvimos a reir estrepitosamente, y en esos momentos olvide completamente que me dolia algo, o que había dudado de que nos dijera toda la verdad la tarde anterior, después de todo Remus parecía habersenos unido totalmente.  
  
&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/& ¬¬u &/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Si, si lo se, lo siento, me tarde poco más de cinco meses, o fue menos?, bueno según mis cuantas fueron unos cuantos días más de cinco meses. Los deberes y la falta de ganas se interpusieron, pero finalmente aquí esta el tercer capítulo.  
  
Como dije en el capítulo anterior esta historia esta enteramente dedicada a Sirius, en su memoria, aunque como dijo Chibi Nao-chan, Rowling pudo haber hecho que se viera su cadaver pero no lo hizo, tal vez diran que para que no sea más triste, pero soy de otra opinion, y como dice mi hermana mientras no hay cadaver no hay muerte. jejej..  
  
¿Que les parecio este capítulo?  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y si no ya saben a donde escribir: navleuhotmail.com o simplemente dejen un review..  
  
Hablando de reviews:  
  
Paula Moonlight: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic, mi pareja favorita también es SiriusxRemus. Lamento haberte defraudado en el último aspecto, pues me tarde mucho en actualizar... Disculpame!()  
  
Chibi Nao-chan : Yo tambien adoro a estos personajes, soy de tu misma idea, como dije arriba, espero que Sirius vuelva a aparecer, claro que no son esperanzas tontas, muchas lectoras y lectores de Harry Potter se identificaron mucho con Sirius, y la verdad es que no son pocas, y soy una de ellas, y la mayoría de los que he hablado opinan que fue una mala pasada de Rowling, pero que desean que en verdad no este muerto.  
  
Kary-chan: Te merecias que te dedicará ese capítulo, tu fuiste la primera que envio un review a esta historia, así que ahí esta. Los hechos hablan ( aay que digo, si arriba estoy negandolo pero bueno. Claro, como podrás ver en este capítulo Remus ya finalmente se metio a los merodeadores, claro que todavía no se llaman así, no importa que no dejes review, con que lo leas y te guste soy feliz.  
  
Jime: Disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizarlo, pero al fin aquí esta el tercer capítulo... JEJE, espero que te guste..  
  
Sin más que decir, les deseo unas buenas vacaciones... cuidense!! 


	4. Preservando Secretos

Gracias a un beso descubri que te amaba 04

" " Pensamientos

- - Dialogos

POV de Sirius

Al fin, al fin.... disfrutenlo.

_WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw_

_4.- Preservando Secretos_

"¿Donde. Donde?" repito mientras sigo caminando por los largos pasillos de la escuela.

Estoy ligeramente fastidiado, y quiero -necesito- distraerme. Para mi desgracia, James consiguió que Mcgonagall le impusiera toda una semana de castigos solamente porque se defendió del fastidioso de Snape. Pero al parecer, su concepto de defenderse no implica que tu enemigo escupa espuma por la boca, a más de dos metros del suelo.

Sigo sin entenderla. Le regañó como si eso fuera el peor crimen del mundo.

En fin. Peter consiguió batir su record en Pociones al hacer estallar su caldero en menos de 10 minutos, lo que resulto con quince puntos menos para nuestra casa, y deberes extras, los cuales todavía no termina. Pero ahora recibe ayuda de Evans. Esa pelirroja gruñona, inteligente, y demasiado agresiva. Quien por cierto, solo parece tener aprecio por Peter y Remus. Creo que James y yo la sacamos de sus casillas, porque casi siempre termina gritandoso por nuestro mal comportamiento.

Le enfurece nuestras pequeñas e insignificantes bromas.

Bien, con James castigado, Peter trabajando, y yo sin hacer nada, el unico que falta por mencionar es Remus, a quien no encuentro. Naturalmente, debería estar en la sala comun estudiando o terminando sus deberes, pero no esta. Lo busque cerca del lago y tampoco lo encontre. Ni siquiera se presento para comer. La biblioteca me pareció un lugar en donde podría esconderse, y hasta me sorprendió no verlo. Ultimamente, cuando desaparece, siempre esta ahi. James y yo hemos hecho muchas bromas al respecto, diciendole que era probable que le gustara la señorita Stollen. Claro, recibimos a cambio un almohadazo, que termino desatandose en una guerra, pero es el unico momento en que casi puedo decir que él esta con nosotros.

Creo que su madre enferma tiene mucho que ver con que Remus sea tan reservado. Hace un mes, se fue para estar con ella. Hace dos meses, tuvo otro problema familiar y también se marcho.

Ahora que lo pienso, su familia debe de ser tan disfuncional como la mía, pues hasta ahora se ha ausentado cerca de cinco o seis veces. Pero siempre se muestra amable, y sonríe de vez en cuando. Aunque claro, no esta muy de acuerdo en nuestras pequeñas bromas, pero han sido ya varias veces las que nos ha salvado, y por ello, también se ha ganado el desprecio de Snape.

Suspiro en frustración cuando veo que tampoco esta cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Miró fijamente el bosque prohibido. Según Dumbledore no debemos entrar ahi, pero James y yo estamos dispuestos a intentarlo en cuanto se presente la oportunidad; pero como James no se encuentra aqui, si entró ahora no tendra nada de divertido. Y además, estoy buscando a Remus.

Regresó al castillo, tal vez haya regresado a la sala común.

Es aburrido, tendre que conseguir alguna manera para hablar con James mientras este castigado. De pronto me detengo al ver a Snape avanzando tranquilamente hacia lo que podría decir es el camino hacia su Sala común. Siento como una sonrisa enorme extiende mis labios, tal vez pueda divertirme un poco...

Lo sigó silenciosamente, pensando en la mejor broma. Pero al llegar cerca de la enfermería, me detengo al escuchar voces. Frunzo el entrecejo y dejo que Snape se marche, minutos después veo como Remus sale, seguido de la enfermera que le sonrie, y le dice algo que no alcanzo a entender.

La primer pregunta que aparece en mi cabeza. ¿Por que Remus esta en la enfermería?

Veo como el chico se encamina hacia la Sala común, y me quede parado en mi lugar. Sonrió y rápidamente me doy la vuelta, dispuesto a cortar un poco el camino. El usar uno de los pasajes que James y yo encontramos hace algunos días me permitira darle alcance.

Oculto, espero tranquilamente hasta que aparezca. Lo veo al final del pasillo, e inmediatamente me escondo. La sonrisa se mantiene, mientras escucho sus pasos acercarse. Los pasos se detienen, por solo un momento, para después reanudarse, esta vez un poco más rápidos. Veo la silueta de alguien llegando cerca de mí y sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo atrapandolo y provocando que ambos caigamos al suelo.

Él grita mientras yo rió entusiasmado.

- ¡Remus, te encontré! - exclamo con alegria - ¿Sorprendido?

- Ciertamente..., no - me dice alguien parado detrás mío.

Me vuelvo inmediatamente y me encuentro a un Remus de pie junto al lugar donde permanecía oculto, sonriendome ampliamente, y con un ligero destello en sus ojos. Parpadeo confundido, e inmediatamente mis cejas se fruncen. Mis ojos se dirigen hacia la persona debajo de mí. Al instante un rubor cubre mi rostro al ver que se trataba de un chico de nuestro curso que me mira atemorizado.

Volteo a ver a Remus, y después al chico, sin creer aun lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Estas comodo? - me pregunta Remus con una sonrisita

Lo que provoca que me ponga de pie de inmediato.

- Ah... yo... veras - farfullo evitando mirarlo

Remus en cambio ríe y ayuda al chico a ponerse de pie.

- Deberas disculpar a Sirius - dice tranquilamente - Tiene problemas con el azucar. - lo miro enfadado y lo unico que hace es sonreirme.

El chico se aleja mirandome con desconfianza, y para colmo Remus no para de reír.

- Deja ya eso - le digo

- Perdon, Sirius, pero qué es lo que intentabas saltando asi sobre el pobre chico. Mira que si lo asustaste

- No era a él a quien quería sorprender - le comento mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala común

- ¿Y entonces era a mí?

- Si... Pero no entiendo como es que paso todo eso. Te vi venir por el pasillo, y en ningun momento vi a nadie más. Te detuviste... Y... Y... - suspiro derrotado

Remus lo medita un momento antes de contestar, y habla lentamente como si escogiera cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

- Bueno. Pues... me detuve para - hace una larga pausa que me obliga a mirarlo - abrocharme mi zapato - me dice tranquilamente - Ese chico doblo el pasillo, me rebaso y bueno... Creo que entiendes que fue lo que paso.

Hago una mueca.

- Si, si... Creo que mejor me hubiera quedado siguiendo a Snape

- ¿A Snape?

- Si. Lo vi cuando estaba buscandote, y deje de seguirlo cuando te vi salir de la enfermería. Por cierto ¿por que estabas ahi?

Podría jurar que lo vi saltar.

- ¿Y para que me buscabas?. - me pregunto Remus a cambio

- Estaba aburrido - me encojo de hombros - Pense que sería divertido pasar algun tiempo contigo... ¿Que hay con lo de la enfermeria?

Pero pareciera que Remus no escuchaba mi pregunta.

- ¿James aun no sale de su castigo? - me dice a cambio y yo niego con la cabeza - ¿Y Peter no ha terminado con sus deberes? - vuelvo a negar

- Evans le ayuda - le informó - Pero no, aun no termina... Pero vamos, dime ¿que hacias en la enfermería?

- Es extraño, a estas horas James ya tendría que haber salido.

- Se supone, pero Mcgonagall no lo ha dejado salir; ni siquiera fue su culpa... Y que ¿por que estabas en la enfermeria?

- No debió dejarse provocar por Snape - asegura Remus evadiendo nuevamente mi pregunta, lo cual solo aumenta mi curiosidad - Si, tal vez Macgonagall exagero un poco, ya que el que empezo todo eso fue Snape, pero creo que lo unico que ella quiere evitar es más problemas como éste.

Llegamos frente al retrato de la Señora gorda, y Remus murmura la contraseña. "Quidditch". En cuanto entramos, le sonrió a Remus.

- Exacto... El culpable de todo esto es Snape. Asi que creo que habra que hacerlo pagar por ello... - Remus mueve la cabeza en exasperación - En fin. ¿Me diras porque estabas en la enfermeria?

- ¡Eres imposible, Sirius! - me regaña adelantandose - Podrias intentar no querer cobrar venganza, ¿sabes?. No puede ser tan malo - al ver que hago una mueca, rueda sus ojos y añade - No te vas a morir por intentar no echarle un maleficio en cuanto se cruce por tu camino, ¿verdad?

- Es posible... - asientó - Pero aun no me has contestado.

- Chicos!! - exclama James apareciendo por el retrato - ¡Tengo una excelente, y maravillosa noticia!

- ¿Conseguiste que Mcgonagall te librara del castigo? - le pregunto esperanzado

- ¡Que va!... Eso es tan probable como que Snape sea un tipo agradable - hago una mueca - ¿Verdad que no? - me dice riendo - En fin, en estas dos horas he pensado en la venganza perfecta... Y tengo en la mira a ciertos Slytherin, fastidiosos y molestos.

- ¡En hora buena! Estaba aburriendome

- Entonces vamos, tendremos todo listo para la hora de la cena.

Le sonrió y nos dirigimos a la puerta cuando me doy cuenta de algo... Me detengo inmeditamente y miro hacia donde Remus, y el chico al que derribe conversan amenamente. ¡Remus no contestó mi pregunta!

- Hey ¿Que pasa? - me pregunto James jalando la manga de mi tunica.

Lo sigo aun con duda.

¿Por que Remus eludió la pregunta?. Me encojo de hombros. Tal vez pueda preguntarselo más tarde.

_WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw_

"En definitiva, algo esta muy mal aqui" me digo por enesiva vez ese día.

Ayer en la cena, la broma contra los Slytherin no pudo haber ido mejor. El problema fue que con tanto alboroto por parte de los Gryffindor, no pude acercarme a hablar con Remus. Aunque lo note demasiado irritado, creo que tanto ruido no le gusto. Se fue a dormir temprano, y cuando nosotros subimos sus cortinas estaban cerradas...

Lo extraño es que hoy, Remus se despertó temprano -algo que en él es bastante inusual- y ha estado de un humor demasiado... raro... irritado. No quiso hablar con James, y cuando Peter intento bromear con él se fue azotando la puerta. Conmigo no quiere hablar, me elude, y tuvimos una desagradable discusión cuando volvi a bromear sobre su gusto por la bibliotecaria. Creo que ha de estar enfermo, esta muy pálido, y según James no ha podido dormir las últimas noches; lo escucha revolverse entre las cobijas y a veces lo ha visto inmóvil parado junto a la ventana durante la madrugada.

- Quizá se deba a que no recibio ninguna tarjeta de San Valentín - me digo a mismo, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras revuelvo repetidamente y sin ganas el huevo de mi desayuno; derramando sin querer un poco de mi avena sobre mi plato.

- ¿Tratando de hacer pure de huevo y avena?- escuchó una voz y volteo hacia él, más por sentir su penetrante mirada que por entender lo que pregunta.

- ¿Eh? - miro hacia sus castaños ojos y sigo formulando posibles respuestas a la interrogante que me preocupa desde la mañana. - Quizá esta enamorado - le digo elocuentemente a James.

- ¿Mhh? - lo veo alzar una ceja pero no registro el movimiento, mecanicamente llevo una tostada a mi boca y empiezo a masticarla.

- Pero no puede ser, es demasiado joven para eso - replico pensativamente; aunque la edad no ha evitado que varias chicas hayan quedado prendadas por mi belleza. Rio mentalmente por mi comentario y finalmente me desconecto de mi pequeño mundo y le presto atención al rostro de James que sigue mirandome de forma interrogante.

-Quizá solo este frustrado por tener que tratar a alguien taaan bobo - dice alegremente al notar que finalmente le presto atención.

Hago una mueca mientras él se rie.

Peter voltea a vernos esperando que le contemos el chiste y Remus rueda los ojos.

- ¿De quien estás hablando? - le digo con gesto ofendido

- No se, quizá de la misma persona que tu -

- Y según tu, de qué persona estoy hablando -

- ¿Chica enamorada y que te tiene así de pensativo....? -

- ¿Alice Sheldon? - aventurá Peter que se ha unido a la conversación

- ¡La profesora Mcgonagall! - dice enmedio de una gran sonrisa el de ojos castaños.

Todos rien, incluido yo. A excepción de Remus que, en cuanto la profesora Mcgonagall nos ha mirado mal por reir tan estrepitosamente, se ha levantado de la mesa sin despedirse.

Tres pares de ojos lo siguen hasta que desaparece tras las grandes puertas del comedor.

- ¿Ya se va a clase tan rápido? - pregunta ingenuamente Peter - Ni siquiera termino de comer.

- Se levanto más temprano que nosotros, seguramente ya habrá comido lo suficiente. ¡Tal vez se olvido de traer alguna cosa para las clases! -

- O va a devolver un libro a la biblioteca -

- Eso es, seguramente va a ver a la señorita Stollen -

Vuelven a reir en complicidad, pero yo he dejado de prestar atención al significado de sus palabras, definitivamente Remus está muy extraño y no es el tipo de persona que se afligiria sólo por no recibir una tarjeta de San Valentin, después de todo sabe que cuenta con nosotros sin tontos poemas o listones rojos. Por lo mismo es totalmente improbable, aunque no imposible, que se sienta abrumado por el peso de un amor. Es demasiado maduro y a la vez joven para tener la cabeza llena con esas tonterías.

Han pasado varios minutos desde que Remus salio y sigo escuchando a mis dos amigos conversar por sabra que cosa. Veo a la pelirroja Evans levantarse y dirigirse a la salida al mismo tiempo que Peter me toca el hombro y James me apresura para ir a clases.

Caminamos hacia clase de Pociones, con el profesor Markhan; James habla sobre una poción y Peter lo escucha atentamente, yo trato de prestarle atención y lo logro no sin esfuerzo, en cuanto entramos en el aula noto que Remus ya esta sentado en nuestro lugar habitual, lo que me sorprende levemente pues crei que tambien nos evitaría durante las clases.

Sonrio y jalo a mi amigo de anteojos para sentarnos junto a el castaño, éste no voltea a vernos aún cuando estamos a su lado y tratamos de averiguar la razón de su comportamiento, pero elude nuestras preguntas dejandolas sin respuesta.

- Entonces, qué te aflige Remus - pregunta James abriendo grandemente los ojos tras sus gafas.

Volteo a verlo en busca de alguna pista, y de paso le echo una mirada interrogante a James que se ha sentado del otro lado, él simplemente se encoge de hombros ante la inexistente respuesta de Remus.

- ¿Es por tu familia? - preguntó y me felicito mentalmente pues parece he dado en el blanco, cuando se ve levemente perturbado y descubierto.

- ¡Así que eso era! - dice casi alegremente James

- Solo estoy cansado - espeta con cierto tono cortante.

- Debe ser por que no has dormido mucho en la últimas noches - le dice elocuentemente James a la vez que le da unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

Remus rapidamente se turba y le lanza una mirada furiosa que alcanzó a ver, quizá se sienta espiado y expuesto ante la afirmación de James, después de todo tiene razón, ¿qué se supone que hace James despierto a esas horas como para darse cuenta de la falta de sueño de Remus?. Pero cualquier reproche que tuviera listo a ser soltado tuvo que ser reprimido cuando el profesor Markhan entra en al aula y cierra la puerta. Sus firmes pasos retumban en las frias paredes hasta detenerse frente a la clase, dedicandonos una mirada evaluadora.

- ¡Buenos Días!, espero hayan traído sus deberes, especialmente aquellos que tienen algunos extras. - sin siquiera mirarlo todos supimos que se refería a Peter, quien al saberse aludido pestañeo repetidamente. - Ahora pasaremos a la elaboración de una poción que no es muy fácil de hacer por lo que pido toda su atención en los ingredientes, en la cantidad y tiempo de elaboración.

Con un ademán de su varita en el pizarron aparecen los ingredientes necesarios.

Patas de araña diseccionadas en trozos exactamente iguales, fuligo septica, polvo de plata, caesarea, y otro tanto de ingredientes igual de extraños para curar el insomnio. Realmente compadezco a los que tengan insomnio y deban de tomar esa cosa; no era una perspectiva muy alentadora. No podía imaginar que esa cosa se deslizara por la garganta de alguien.

Quizá tampoco lo fue para Remus, pues en ese preciso momento, después de haber leido repetidas veces, y con grandes ojos, los ingredientes, se levanto de su asiento y miro al profesor; obviamente tratando de decirle algo con la mirada.

- Profesor.... - dijo de manera segura e inmediatamente obtuvo la atención del profesor.

- ¿Señor Lupin...?- lo miro por intensos segundos, que a todos les parecieron interminables pues veian con gran duda la escena. De pronto el profesor parecio tener un rayo de entendimiento pues se le iluminaron los ojos y volteo hacia el pizarron, su mirada se deslizo velozmente por la superficie verde y en un punto fruncio profundamente el entrecejo y abrio grandemente los ojos.

James al lado de Remus me miraba de manera interrogante, al igual que lo hacía Peter y podría jurar que yo portaba la misma mirada, ninguno de los tres entendiamos lo que significaba todo aquello.

- Sí, puede retirarse - la clase entera se sorprendio ante lo dicho por el profesor, pero Remus no parecia en absoluto temeroso ni sorprendido; no sonaba como si lo estuviese corriendo de la clase, por que no tenía razón, además de que el profesor era sumamente justo, si bien muy estricto. - Ya hará la poción después - Nadie se movia y todo el silencio sepulcral fue roto después de unos minutos cuando la voz del profesor volvio a escucharse. - Señor Black, dele paso al señor Lupin - parpadee repetidas veces antes de entender la orden y me levante para cederle el paso a Remus, que le dirigio una significativa mirada al profesor y después se retiro del aula sin voltear a vernos a James, Peter o a mi.

Eso era la cosa más extraña que había visto acontecer desde hacia seis meses casi siete, que era el lapso que llevabamos en Hogwarts.

El profesor Markhan nunca dejaba salir a un alumno a menos que fuera una razón de valor, como una mano quemada o una cabeza estallando, pero con Remus ni siquiera había hecho alguna pregunta con la que indagara la razón, es más el chico ni siquiera le había pedido que lo dejará retirarse, ¿y por que habría de hacerlo?; como bien afirmaba Remus: Las pociones no eran su especialidad y necesitaba prestar mucha atención para elaborarlas correctamente. Nunca pretendería perder una clase a propósito pues podría perderse algo que vendría en los examenes. Por lo que su salida era un misterio.

Tan solo unas cuantas significativas miradas y un vistazo al pizarron habian bastado para que ambos se comprendieran, y Remus saliera; dejando al resto sumidos en una evidente duda, aunque tras una mirada con James percibi que él también se había percatado exactamente de lo mismo que yo. Estaba claro que Remus no se había marchado por tener la misma visión que yo de esa poción viscosa pasando por la garganta de un sujeto; Seguramente ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Peter no, es muy distraido para esas cosas. Con otra mirada, James y yo acordamos averiguar lo que había pasado ahí.

Por lo mientras, y tras notar que la mayoria de los alumnos se habían quedado inmoviles, el profesor nos miro por unos cuantos segundos esperando que reanudaramos las actividades. En cuanto desistió su profunda voz retumbó:

- Tienen que entregarme esa poción antes de que toque el timbre, así que les sugiero que se apresuren. -

Parecio que todos despertaba de un trance, no sin antes unos cuantos cuchicheos, se retomo la atención a la poción contra el insomnio. Y aunque James y yo después de un largo rato ya la habíamos terminado y solo esperabamos para que se enfriará un poco, era tangible que ambos seguiamos pensando en la escena anterior y en que estaría haciendo Remus en esos momentos, y que Peter era un inexperto en las pociones pues la sustancia se estaba derramando por los bordes de su caldero.

_WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw_

Segui caminando por los largos pasillos del colegio, que me conducirian a mi propia sala común, pero ya había estado ahí antes y no creia que lo que buscabá lo encontrará ahí, a unos cuantos metros del retrato de la señora gorda me frene, y lo mismo hicieron James y Peter que iban a mi lado, vi con atención el lejano retrato y tomando una desición gire sobre mis talones y eche a caminar a buen paso en la direccion contraria, volvería a el Gran Comedor, tal vez ahí lo encontraría. James me siguio resueltamente y Peter un poco rezagado cerro la marcha.

James y yo estabamos deacuerdo en que el comportamiento extraño de Remus había llegado al límite de lo tolerable y tendría que darnos una explicación como sus amigos que eramos. Desde hace meses, de hecho, reflexionando minuciosamente, desde el mismo mes en el que entramos al colegio Remus se había ausentado periodicamente y no era de extrañarse y si era como decía que obtenia un permiso de Dumbledore para visitar a su madre por que estaba enferma o a su abuela porque iba pronto a morir o por que tenían la visita de un pariente muy lejano que quizá nunca volvería a ver. Después de todo eran razones válidas, al igual que sus comportamientos extraños pero el incidente en clase de pociones los hacian dudar de que simplemente se tratará de eso

Cuando habiamos llegado a la próxima clase, que era Encantamientos encontramos ahí a Remus, pero nos fue imposible preguntarle pues el profesor había llegado temprano y nos insto a tomar nuestros lugares y prestar atención a la clase, igual había sucedido en Historia de la magia, con la diferencia de que el profesor había hecho la clase tan aburrida al punto de que les había aletargado el cerebro y no pudieron pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir de esa tortura.

Y la misma situación se había dado en Herbología, el profesor Hawthorne nos había tenido tan entretenidos con la posibilidad de que esa planta venenosa que estabamos trabajando pudiera dejar por bastante tiempo incapacitado a Snape, pues tomabamos esa clase junto con los Slytherin. Y James, Peter y yo acariciamos con bastante entusiasmo la perspectiva de librarnos por un tiempo de ese odioso. Remus solo nos ignoro.

Al fin la libertad había llegado y pudimos ir a comer sin presiones, en compañía de Remus que aunque estaba un tanto arisco y distante, se portaba ligeramente amable, sin embargo para nuestra gran sorpresa e insatisfacción, en el momento menos esperado después de haber picado un poco la comida se disculpo levemente y salio intempestivamente.

Tratamos de darle un poco de privacidad, por lo que terminamos de comer tranquilamente y después nos encaminamos a la Sala Común, planeando la espléndida broma para algunos Slytherin que encontrarian en su comida, era mejor eso, así podrían culpar a los elfos domésticos, pues si solo le sucedia a Snape, los dedos rapidamente se alzarian contra nosotros, en cambio si era para todos los Slytherin quizá y les dolia admitir ese quizá, nadie sospecharía de ellos.

Pero su alegría se había esfumado casi automáticamente cuando llegaron a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y simplemente vieron cuatro camas muy bien tendidas "si es que así se le podía calificar también a la cama de Peter", la puerta del baño perfectamente abierta y ni un rastro de Remus.

Cruzamos todo el castillo, de lado a lado, incluso fuimos a los alrededores del bosque prohibido, cosa que hubiera sido perfecta pero no podíamos disfrutarlo, también recorrimos el campo de Quidditch y las gradas, pero tampoco lo encontramos ahí y tuvimos que irnos, para disgusto de James que se quejo por no poder quedarse a observar el entrenamiento del equipo de Ravenclaw. Así que ahora después de todo ello, y decidir ir de nuevo a la sala común, he tomado la desición de regresar al gran Comedor, quizá por no haber comido bien, le hubiera dado hambre y hubiera regresado ahí. Enérgicamente caminamos hacia el comedor, pero nuestra decepción fue grande al no encontrarlo tampoco ahí, Peter se quejo y fue a sentarse en las escaleras del vestibulo mientras James y yo nos deteniamos a reflexionar, ¿¡Por que era que no encontrabamos a Remus?!.

Nuestras caras debieron ser realmente de decepción y angustia, o al menos de curiosidad frustrada, pues repentinamente vimos aparecer en nuestro campo visual una larga túnica azul oscuro acompañada de unos curiosos zapatos del mismo color y al alzar la vista pudimos comprobar que aquella indumentari pertenecia a nada menos que ..... Dumbledore; creo que todos nos tallamos los ojos mentalmente, el propio director estaba frente a nosotros evaluandonos con una sonrisa en su bondadoso rostro y nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que le prestaramos atención, totalmente impresionados así lo hicimos, se inclino levemente ante nosotros y con una susurrante voz nos dijo casi en tono complice unas palabras que a todos nos tranquilizo y que por cierto, creo hablar por todos al decir que... nunca las olvidariamos.

- Cuando se tiene a un amigo siempre se espera alegría y risas, pero pocos saben que la verdadera amistad se encuentra y refuerza en el sufrimiento, tener secretos no significa necesariamente traición o desconfianza, quizá solo se espere un momento adecuado, que puede llegar mañana o no existir, es sólo cuestión de aceptar y querer. -

También creo hablar por todos al decir que no las entendimos del todo, se aplicaban a todo y a nada, más adelante seguramente nos serían de mucha ayuda. Después de mirarnos por un segundo solo le guiño el ojo a esos balbuceantes niños que ahora eramos nosotros y siguio su camino. Después de ello, desistimos de buscar a Remus y volvimos a la sala común.

_WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw_

Un julio que quizá sea mágico, después de todo ya puedo asegurar que existen personas reservadas o que sean desconfiadas, quien podrá asegurarlo o quien negarlo, como dijo Dumbledore solo es cuestión de aceptar y querer, y eso hicimos o al menos tratamos de hacer con Remus, al día siguiente de aquel día memorable en febrero, Remus apareció argumentando que su madre habia tenido un accidente por lo que tuvo que irse deprisa pero que no había pasado a mayores y que por eso había regresado. Peter, James y yo le dijimos que lo sentíamos pero que nos alegraba que no fuera nada grave y seguimos con lo que haciamos, sin preguntas y sin presiones, mientras que Remus iba a dormir argumentando que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Dos días después había vuelto a ser el mismo Remus agradable y responsable que apreciabamos.

Durante los siguientes meses Remus siguio ausentandose, pero nosotros ya no estabamos tan curiosos en saber por qué, después de todo era su privacidad y su familia la que lo tenían tan preocupado, si no nos quería contar con lujo de detalles la situación por la que pasaba nosotros lo aceptabamos, cuando nos lo contara sería el día más feliz de nuestra vida, o por lo menos de la mía, y eso espero sucediera pronto. Tambien en aquellos meses Dumbledore nos guiñaba el ojo repetidamente tal como en ese día, durante la cena o cuado lo encontrabamos "casualmente".

Ahora, en este día inician las vacaciones y aunque a mi no me gustaría regresar a casa, lo acepto por que James me ofrecio pasar algún tiempo en su casa, quizá para que regresaramos juntos al colegio, enseguida le dije que si; después de todo no es necesario que le pida permiso a mis padres, puesto que no les interesa lo que haga mientras sea con "Sangres Limpias" y sino prefieren que no mencione que pertenezco a la familia Black. También la invitación fue para Remus y Peter, pero Remus la declino diciendo que no podía salir por que quería estar con su familia, ya que durante las vacaciones anteriores no había podido verlos, Peter acepto gustoso, argumentando que a su madre le alegrariaque tuviera contacto con otros chicos como James y yo mismo (no es por ser egocentrico, él mismo así lo dijo).

El tren al fin se detiene después de largas horas de mantenernos inactivos dentro de él, mi trasero es el que más lo reciente pues realmente lo siento entumecido, ni a Remus ni a James parece importarles eso, miro hacia afuera y puedo ver tras los cristales los rostros sonrientes de los familiares de los pasajeros del tren, por ahí observo a una señora que guarda un gran parecido con cierta pelirroja gruñona que conocemos y en efecto, Evans corre hacia ella después de reñirnos por obstruir todo el pasillo, tambien abraza al hombre que esta al lado de su madre, que supongo debe de ser su padre; mis padres y hermano no espero que vengan a recogerme, y realmente deseo que no lo hagan, pues realmente me avergonzaría que insultaran a la gente que se encuentra ahí, que sin duda alguna lo harían. Sonrió al bajar del tren cuando la primera cara que veo es la de el señor Potter, ese rostro bondadoso que no veía hacia un año, y sonrió más ampliamente al ver como la madre de James lo abraza cariñosamente en cuanto este se acerca a ella, desvio mi vista de ellos y puedo ver un tanto alejados a los padres de Remus que se notan muy entusiamados de ver de nuevo a su hijo, su madre lo abraza mientras su padre le pone una mano en el hombro, al separarse un poco me saluda con la mano y yo le digo de manera alegre que espero que pase unas vacaciones muy felices, él me contesta que espera lo mismo para mi, al separarse totalmente sus padres voltean a verme y se despiden con la mano antes de dar la vuelta para irse, algo parecido sucede con los padres de Peter; regresó la vista hacia James y capto el momento en el que se separa un tanto sonrojado y me hace una seña para que me acerque, lo hago rapidamente y en cuanto estoy a su lado puedo escuchar un tono soñador en su voz.

- Este es mi mejor amigo Sirius Black - dice radiante con su sonrisa, haciendo que yo también sonria.

_WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw_

N/A

Al fin actualize, quemilagro no?. Pues si, pero aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado, después de tantos meses de espera.

No les choca a veces el cliche tan gastado de que el profesor de pociones es malvado y siempre es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, a mi la verdad sí, por eso es que he puesto al profesor Markhan, al justo y responsable profesor de pociones.

Solo me resta desearles un Prospero Año Nuevo y que se cuiden mucho...

Dejen Reviews si gustan, para cualquier tipo de comentario. ¡Gracias!


End file.
